


L’era dei Vongola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di oneshot multipairing e multishipping su KHR.Partecipa a questa challenge: https://www.wattpad.com/story/139993508-30-days-of-us.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prYqvKXajMc.  
> Giorno 1: Cose che hai detto all'una di notte.  
> Fem!Gokudera/Tsuna.

Cap.1 Credi in te

 

La giovane era seduta sul letto e guardava la sveglia sul comodino, ne sentiva il ticchettio rimbombarle nelle orecchie, stringeva le gambe affusolate con entrambe le mani e, tra le labbra rosee, una sigaretta accesa. Ispirò, sentendo il sapore del tabacco farle bruciare la gola e pizzicare il naso, avvertiva un senso di rilassamento. Guardò il quadrante e lesse che era l’una di notte.

Avvertì un mugolio alle sue spalle e portò una mano al fianco, notando che indossava il pigiama senza cinturone. Si rilassò riconoscendo Tsuna, che si stava svegliando mugolando.

“Dovreste dormire, Decimo” sussurrò.

Sawada batté le palpebre, le sue iridi castane erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi aranciati.

“Tu non lo fai, Gokudera-kun?” domandò. Si diede la spinta, facendo cadere a terra la pesante coperta e, ancora avvolto nel lenzuolo, si mise seduto.

“Volevo finire la sigaretta” disse la giovane. Le sue gote divennero vermiglie e alcune lunghe ciocche argentee le finirono davanti al viso.

Tsuna allungò la mano e prese quella di lei nella propria.

“Quali dubbi ti confondono?” domandò.

“Sono degna di essere la vostra fidanzata?” chiese la giovane con la fiamma della tempesta.

“ _Iiiiih_! Sono io che non sono degno di te! Alle volte penso che mi lascerai e… oh, diamine. Dovrei consolarti ed invece piagnucolo io. Mi dispiace. Questo dev’essere l’inferno” gemette Sawada.

Gokudera la spense nel posacenere sul comodino, si voltò e si piegò in avanti, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra bollenti.

“Non vi lascerei nemmeno ne dipendesse la mia vita. Avete il mio amore, insieme alla mia fedeltà. Non ho forse smesso di farmi esplodere per poter rimanere al vostro fianco?” domandò.

Tsunayoshi arrossì e si grattò il collo.

“S-senti… lo so che è l’una di notte, però, possiamo parlarne. Sono argomenti difficile, ma io voglio che tu capisca. Io ti amo e niente potrà mai farmi cambiare idea. Tu sei stata la prima a credere in me e hai cambiato la mia vita.

Però, senti… I-io non sono quello che tu credi. Sono così imbranato e…”.

Gokudera posò la sua fronte pallida su quella abbronzata di lui.

“Io lo so che voi siete imbranato. Conosco ogni singolo vostro difetto, anche se voi pensate di no” disse.

“Lo sai?!” chiese sorpreso.

“Non sono una sciocca, amore mio” disse Gokudera.

“S-scusa” esalò Tsunayoshi, il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

“Però vedo i vostri pregi, che sembrano celati agli occhi di tutti. Voi siete dolce, coraggioso, avete un’incredibile forza d’animo. Voi potete portarci fuori dalle tenebre, siete un cielo luminoso che c’insegna a vivere. Non approfittate delle nostre debolezze o della nostra fedeltà, ci avete rispettati come pari e non ci avete umiliato.

Volete trovare il meglio dei Vongola e siete pronto, nel caso scopriate che non c’è modo di salvare quell’antica famiglia, siete pronto a distruggerla. Quando potreste arricchirvi più di un re, diventare potente e noto più di ogni altro uomo.

Sono lodi in cui credo e che ripeterò sempre, che sia l’una di notte o il cinque di pomeriggio” giurò Gokudera.

Tsuna lo abbracciò e gli nascose il viso contro il petto.

“Quando parli così, riesco a crederci anch’io” disse.

 

 


	2. Cap.2 La paura di Tsunayuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Tsuna/Gokudera.  
> Giorno 2: Cose che hai detto spudoratamente.

Cap.2 La paura di Tsunayuki

 

“Mi sembra sempre che il mondo non si fermi mai ad aspettarmi. La mia vita è stata programmata e si sono scordati di farmelo sapere. Non voglio fare la Boss, non voglio neanche sposare un Boss. Non voglio niente di tutto questo” gemette Tsunayuki. Si alzò dal letto su cui era accomodata e, a piedi nudi, andò nella stanza accanto.

Gokudera accomodato al tavolo della cucina, indossava gli occhiali.

“ _Iiiih_ ” gemette la giovane, nascondendosi dietro lo stipite della porta.

Gokudera avvertì il verso e si guardò intorno, osservò il tavolo e le sedie vuote, tornando a leggere.

< Zeus era solito rapire le sue amanti e giacere con loro in diverse forme. Una di esse fu da lui catturata in veste di toro, per poi giacere con lei in veste di aquila. Giacque con un’amante sopita in veste di cigno. Ne fece sua un’altra tramutato in una pioggia d’oro. Per far durare più a lungo le sue notti di passioni, arrivò ad allungarne una di tre volte il normale > lesse Gokudera. Il suo viso era arrossato e, messo il segnalibro, chiuse il libro.

“Decisamente troppo pesante per me questo argomento” sussurrò. Appoggiò il libro sul tavolo e si tolse gli occhiali, chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il viso.

“Gokudera-kun” si sentì chiamare.

Vide Tsuna in piedi davanti a lui e gli sorrise.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese Sawada.

“Nulla d’importante, Decimo. Stavo studiando cose un po’ troppo spudorate per me” ammise Gokudera, scrollando le spalle.

“Non hai mai tentato di fare qualcosa di spu-spudorato? Ci… cioè… Oh, mamma, che vergogna! Cos’ho detto?! Perdonami. Io non volevo, scusa. Questo è così imbarazzante, dev’essere l’inferno” piagnucolò Tsunayuki, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

< Ecco. Ora gli sembrerò una di quelle che getta il sasso e poi nasconde la mano. Io volevo solo consolarlo. Sembrava scosso. Oh, non so proprio dire mai le parole giuste > pensò.

Gokudera fece indietro la sedia.

“Io ammetto di non aver mai detto niente di spudorato. Figuriamoci fare qualcosa” disse.

Tsunayuki si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i disordinati, e lunghi capelli castani. Le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi aranciati, batté lentamente le palpebre.

“Allora fallo adesso. Dimmi qualcosa di spudorato” lo sfidò.

Gokudera si morse le labbra fino ad arrossarle ed espirò dalle narici, serrò i pugni e conficcò le unghie nei palmi, lasciando delle mezzelune nelle mani.

“Io vi amerei anche se voi non foste il Decimo, anche se questo sembra tradimento!” gridò, tenendo gli occhi chiusi con tutta la sua forza. Il suo viso si arrossò e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

“Ti amo anch’io e, ti prego, salvami. Non voglio fare il Decimo, combatti al mio fianco contro il destino” implorò la giovane. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga.

Gokudera la trasse a sé, tenendola tra le braccia e la baciò a sua volta, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Combatterò al vostro fianco contro qualsiasi minaccia, amore mio, te lo giuro > promise mentalmente.

 


	3. Cap.3 Nozze di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Kyoko.  
> Giorno 3: Cose che hai detto troppo silenziosamente.

Cap.3 Nozze di sangue

 

Tsunayoshi stava ritto in piedi davanti all’altare, stretto nei suoi vestiti candidi, la sua espressione e guardava davanti a sé con aria concentrata.

Kyoko lo guardava di sottecchi sotto il velo da sposa, il salmodiare del prete le risuonava nelle orecchie insieme ai suoi ovattati che venivano dagl’invitati.

Kyoko li osservò di sottecchi, tranne suo fratello che era intento a sorridere a sua moglie Hana, che teneva stretta a sé, i visi di tutti gli altri erano tesi e cupi.

< Tsuna pensava che sposarci in questo momento di crisi avrebbe rinfrancato gli animi dei suoi Guardiani, ma così non è. Sono così tristi, soprattutto Yamamoto che ha perso da poco suo padre. La guerra avanza e ne posso sentire l’odore anche in questa chiesa. Mi sento così inquieta.

Vorrei avere la fermezza del mio fidanzato, sembra un vero uomo d’azione che niente può tangere. Appare quasi come un dio superiore, un cielo misericordioso e intoccabile. Eppure ha scelto me, ha fatto di me la sua ‘Madonna’.

Se solo non avessi sussurrato a bassa voce quello che provo. Se solo avessi avuto il coraggio di gridare al mondo parole per confortarlo, ma mi sento così confusa. Ogni volta che apro bocca riesco a dire solo parole scontate e le mie labbra sono sempre piegate in un sorriso, come se non m’importasse > pensò.

“Lo voglio” disse Tsunayoshi, il battito cardiaco accelerato e lo sguardo fisso.

< Quante cose ho detto sottovoce. A quest’ora non sarei un mafioso se avessi avuto il coraggio di dire che non volevo essere Decimo. I miei amici non starebbero morendo e nemmeno le loro famiglie, se mi fossi opposto al volere del Nono. Ho pensato che distruggere gli anelli sarebbe bastato, così mi sono reso alleati i Varia. Invece non è servito.

Ora Byakuran vuole distruggere tutto il mondo ed io non so cosa promettere alla mia sposa > pensò.

I portoni della chiesa si spalancarono di colpo, prima che gli altri riuscissero ad alzarsi, un uomo in giacca e cravatta con occhiali neri era entrato con una risata gelida e, con un fucile, colpì al cuore Kyoko.

Si alzarono una serie di urla tutt’intorno, i Guardiani di Tsuna scattarono mettendosi davanti al loro Boss. Il prete scappò dietro l’altare e vi si accucciò, pregando piano.

Tsuna vide Kyoko cadere a rallentatore, il sangue aveva macchiato il bianco abito da sposa di lei. Sawada l’afferrò al volo, stringendola al proprio petto.

“M-mi dispiace… tutto questo è successo per colpa mia” gemette. La fiamma del cielo gli comparve tra le spesse ciocche castane e le sue iridi divennero azzurre. Con una mano continuò a tenere stretta a sé la giovane priva di vita, con l’altra mano estrasse la pistola.

Vide che gli altri avevano iniziato a combattere con innumerevoli uomini in nero armati che stavano entrando.

Il Boss dei Vongola puntò la testa di quello che aveva sparato e lo freddò con un colpo solo.

Gokudera guardò la scena sconvolto.

Takeshi approfittò della confusione per trapassare al cuore un altro nemico.

Sotto lo sguardo spento di Hayato, gli altri iniziarono ad eliminare i loro nemici.


	4. Cap.4 Brucerò il mondo per voi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus/Lussuria.  
> Giorno 4: Cose che hai detto al telefono.

Cap.4 Brucerò il mondo per voi

 

Xanxus era accomodato a gambe larghe sulla poltrona con aria seccata, teneva il cellulare vicino al viso e i piedi appoggiati sul tavolinetto davanti a lui, così alto che era scivolato più in basso sulla poltrona. Stringeva la cornetta del telefono con forza, tenendola vicino al viso.

“Boss, non ti alzare troppo spesso. Se hai fame chiedi a Gola Mosca e per qualsiasi problema parla con Victoria” disse Lussuria dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio. Si udivano dei fruscii e sbuffò.

“Potevo venire con voi! Non avremmo speso tutti questi soldi. Hai idea quanto costa chiamarti in Giappone?” ringhiò Xanxus.

“ _Peace and Love_ , se usassi il cellulare che ti ho comprato…”. Iniziò a rispondere.

“Io voglio sapere cosa diamine state facendo lì! Squalo è venuto qui con degli anelli del Cielo palesemente falsi, che non mi ha detto dove aveva preso, poi siete partiti tutti. Cosa cazzo mi state nascondendo?!” tuonò Xanxus.

Lussuria sospirò pesantemente, si udì il rumore di una sedia che veniva spostata.

“Stiamo cercando gli anelli” mentì.

< La loro dannatissima fedeltà ci condannerà tutti. Lo sanno che non voglio cazzate simili > pensò Xanxus.

“Boss, piuttosto…” cambiò discorso Lussuria.

Xanxus schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Se dovessero attaccare il rifugio, alzate le protezioni. Ho aggiunto anche una chicca: il gas, perciò tenere una maschera antigas a portata di mano. L’ho fatto di un bel giallo canarino” canticchiò con voce stridula Lussuria.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte. Un pavone paupulava nel giardino e il suo verso gli risuonò nelle orecchie.

“Lo sai che i tuoi regali sono sempre graditi, sei il mio migliore amico Lù… più la mia migliore amica” disse.

Lussuria fece una risata cristallina.

“Però ti preferisco quando fai il medico. Secondo me soffri a fare del male alle persone.

Piuttosto, come mai è scomparso il contenitore delle neurotossine e le ho trovate dentro un contenitore dell’aranciata con un’etichetta d’emergenza e il mio blando sonnifero?” s’informò.

Lussuria tossì e mugolò un paio di volte.

“Ecco, io… pensavo… oh, boss. Si è fatto tardi, non sarebbe ora di un bel caffè?” domandò.

“Sono scomparsi anche gli orologi dosatori con cui iniettare queste cose. Non è che state spacciando un sonnifero per delle neurotossine? Nessuno sopra i tredici anni cascherebbe in un trucco simile” borbottò Xanxus.

“Boss, nessuno potrebbe dubitare della mia scena madre di povera vittima che teme la morte per neurotossine. Lo sapete, scioglierei il cuore a una statua di ghiaccio” ribatté Lussuria con voce trillante.  

“Lù, lo so che le cose dette al telefono hanno meno impatto che quelle che dico dal vivo. Non voglio darvi un ordine e mettervi nella condizione di non poterlo eseguire. Lo sai che ci tengo a voi, feccia.

Vi chiedo solo di tornare sani e salvi.

Perché te lo giuro, verrei a riprendervi anche all’inferno se finiste nei guai. Che io sia stato appena scongelato, come adesso, o che io sia stato lanciato direttamente nella lava di un vulcano. Mi voglio fidare di voi, ma se vi fate ammazzare, questo mondo brucerà” ringhiò Xanxus, giurando solennemente.

“È per questo, Boss, che oltre ad esserti fedele, mi sono anche pazzamente innamorato di te” disse Lussuria e chiuse la chiamata.

Xanxus ghignò e scosse il capo, abbassando la cornetta.

< Il ‘mio’ pavone della lussuria > pensò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 5: Cose che non hai detto affatto.  
> Giotto!centric.

Cap.5 Doll  
  
Una piccola piramide sul tavolo, fatta di cristallo, rifletteva la luce della lampada ad olio, creando dei piccoli arcobaleni di tonalità soprattutto tendenti al rosso.  
Riluceva riflettendosi in una serie di meccanismi e rotelle d'oro poggiate in vari punti del tavolo di frassino.  
Di ciliegio era un sedile foderato di raso rosso cardinale.  
Su di esso era accomodato, con una postura rigida, un giovine dalla pelle pallida. La sua espressione gentile si rifletteva in quella cupa e intristita del giovane accomodato davanti a lui.  
Il giovane dall'aria triste sospirò, facendo vagare lo sguardo nella strada. I suoi occhi si persero a osservare i riflessi degli arcobaleni, guardando quelli tendenti al rosso.  
Sospirò ancora, con fare stanco, e tornò a guardare il ragazzo davanti a lui.  
L'altro giovane chinò il capo, osservò distrattamente il pavimento polveroso ed espirò, rialzò lo sguardo fino all'anello del Cielo. Una sottile linea di fiamme arancioni univa la gemma azzurra dell'oggetto fino al giovane triste.  
Il giovane triste aprì il palmo, avvicinandolo alla scia di fiamme del Cielo.  
"Questo è tutto ciò che ci rimane, pare" sussurrò, mesto.  
L'altro giovane alzò lentamente il braccio, piegando il gomito, aprendo e chiudendo le dita, inclinando lentamente il collo.  
"Cosa ci rimane?" chiese. Il suo aspetto era quasi del tutto identico a quello dell'altro, ma il suo sguardo era vitreo.  
Il giovane triste accennò con il mento all'anello.  
"L'anello del Cielo. Le fiamme. Il titolo. Non abbiamo che questo".  
L'altro giovane tentò di allungare la mano verso di lui, ma il suo braccio scricchiolò e la posò.  
"Tutti ti ricorderanno sempre, Primo" ricordò con voce stucchevole.  
Primo lo guardò, allungò la mano e la poggiò su quella gelida dell'altro.  
"Non me. Né te. Ricorderanno un Principe che non esiste".  
< Siamo il corpo e l'anima della medesima ombra. Eppure... > pensò l'altro giovane.  
"Un Principe?" domandò e la sua voce risultò registrata, meccanica. Le sue iridi color dell'oro erano circondate da profonde occhiaie.  
Primo sospirò, scuotendo il capo, gli occhi oro liquidi.  
"Il Principe che non divenne mai Re. Lui era senza dubbio la 'mente' tra noi".  
< ... né corpo, né mente, né spirito, né potenza hanno mantenuto il cuore. C'è così tanto che vorrei dire, che c'è rimasto, ma... alla fine, sono cose che non dirò mai > pensò l'altro. Vide che la sua mano si era in parte svitata.  
"Non ricorderanno né lo spettro dell'anello, né una semplice Doll" bisbigliò. S'irrigidì, chiuse gli occhi e il suo viso rimase bloccato in un sorriso.

 


	6. Cap.6 Dopo l'allenamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 6: Cose che hai detto sdraiato sul prato sotto un cielo stellato.  
> S80.

Cap.6 Dopo l'allenamento

Takeshi si lasciò ricadere pesantemente sul prato umido, con braccia e gambe aperte, la spada di legno rotolò dalle sue dita arrossate e sudate, sospirò sonoramente.

“ Sono esausto, sensei” gemette. Socchiuse gli occhi e notò il cielo stellato sopra di lui, lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi.

“ Vooooi! Se tu non ti distraessi sempre, non prenderesti neanche un colpo. Ti stanchi perché lo vuoi fare.

VOIH! Mi fai venire il nervoso” si lamentò Squalo. Si sedette a gambe aperte, sfilandosi gli stivaloni sporchi di terra.

“ Neh, sensei...” sussurrò Takeshi.

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio argentato e si voltò verso di lui, corrugando la fronte.

“ Che c'è?” borbottò.

Si udiva il gorgogliare del fiumiciattolo che si riversava nel grande lago accanto a loro.

Takeshi si mordicchiò un labbro e incrociò le braccia dietro la testa.

“ Durante il nostro primo scontro ti ho ferito. Non pensi che sarebbe troppo doloroso per me farti ancora male?” chiese.

Squalo lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, guardandolo in viso.

“ Non mettere in dubbio la mia capacità di rialzarmi, Yamamoto Takeshi. Io devo combattere contro il mio cazzo di boss un giorno.

Voooi! Se non reggo contro un moccioso come te, che speranze avrei contro di lui?” ringhiò.

“ Eheh, Xanxus è il più forte” disse Takeshi.

< Non sei tu che sottovaluto, sono io che tengo troppo a te. Qui, su questo prato, sotto questo cielo stellato, guardandoti non posso fare a meno di pensare che sei un piccolo miracolo > pensò.

“ Vooooooi! Certo che quel baka di un boss è il più forte di tutti!” sbraitò Squalo e la sua voce risuonò tutt'intorno.

“ Non ti capisco. Allora perché lo vuoi sfidare, senseeeeei” piagnucolò Takeshi. Sporse il labbro inferiore e le sue iridi castane divennero liquide, con sfumature blu scuro.

“ Perché quella cazzo di forza la deve dimostrare. Perché voglio fare vedere quanto valgo. Perché lui non vuole che io sia solo una merda di oggetto e voglio fargli vedere la forza che mi ha dato lui. Perché voglio distruggere quella sua maledetta gelidità. Perché solo sconfiggendomi avrebbe il posto che si merita e io potrò finalmente spuntarmi i capelli.

Sono tante le dannatissime motivazioni, ma lui non si decide” ringhiò Squalo.

“ Mi sembri un po' Kyoya. Anche lui vorrebbe combattere con me per dimostrarmi quanto vale, ma io non riesco a fare sul serio. Ho... Ho paura di farlo, perché ho paura di essere un mostro” ammise Takeshi.

Squalo si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui e lo guardò negli occhi.

“ V-O-I... Tu non sarai MAI un mostro. Mi hai sentito bene? Mettiti alla prova, scoprirai che saprai controllarti perché tu vuoi proteggere questo mondo. Questo maledetto posto ha persone meravigliose come te, ed hai la mia totale fiducia. Mi hai sentito bene, ragazzino?” chiese indurendo il tono.

Takeshi arrossì e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare. La luce della luna faceva brillare il lago al loro fianco, facendo splendere tutto di riflessi blu scuro, illuminando il resto di una soffusa tonalità azzurrina.

“ Su, su, non c'è bisogno di essere così seri. Solo non mi piacciono le sfide serie. Se sconfiggi qualcuno, lo schiavizzi” disse Yamamoto, cercando di sviare il discorso.

“ Boss farà bruciare quella robaccia tra le sue fiamme” ribatté secco Squalo. Chiuse gli occhi e baciò appassionatamente Takeshi, intrecciando la lingua alla sua.

Yamamoto trattenne il respiro, irrigidendosi, gli occhi sgranati.

Squalo gli accarezzò il petto, fece per staccarsi, ma Takeshi gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli argentei e lo trattenne, ricambiando delicatamente al bacio.

< Almeno con me, vorrei che tu ti lasciassi andare > pensò Squalo.

< Cosa ho fatto per meritarmi l'affetto di un simile miracolo? Mi fa quasi credere di non essere davvero un mostro > si disse Takeshi, prendendo con l'altra mano quella gelida di Squalo nella propria.


	7. Cap.7 La fedeltà del fulmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno 7: Cose che hai detto mentre stavi guidando.  
> Leviathan/Xanxus Brotp.

Cap.7 La fedeltà del fulmine

 

Leviathan controllava accelerò la macchina, controllava lo specchietto retrovisore con sguardi fugaci, dai suoi otto ombrelli si alzavano dei fulmini sfrigolanti.

“Un giorno, Boss, riuscirò a dimostrarvi di essere un buon braccio destro” disse secco. La sua espressione era concentrata e i suoi baffetti neri fremettero.

“ _Mnh_?” chiese Xanxus, inarcando un sopracciglio moro.

“Boss, lo sapete che sono pronto a morire per difendervi?” domandò Leviathan.

Xanxus sbadigliò rumorosamente.

“Ti sembra un discorso da fare mentre stai guidando, feccia?” borbottò.

Leviathan annuì vigorosamente, le ciocche che formavano i suoi capelli con la forma di una stella marina erano larghe tre dita.

“Finalmente siamo da soli” ribatté.

“Prova ad approfittare della cosa per offendere la ‘mia’ Superbia e ti do fuoco” lo minacciò Xanxus. Aveva il gomito appoggiato alla portiera, con il mento sulle dita.

“Quello che ho da dire a Squalo, gliela dico in faccia. Voglio solo che sappiate che la mia fedeltà va a voi davvero. Vi voglio sul serio difendere…” disse Leviathan.

Le iridi color sangue di Xanxus brillarono.

“Feccia, devo dedurre che sia successo qualcosa di grave. Lo so che sei la mia guardia del corpo e non mi dispiace avere una balia, ma non dubitare della mia forza. MAI” ordinò secco Xanxus.

Levitathan evitò un camion che stava puntando verso di loro e fece lo slalom tra altre macchine, accelerando in autostrada.

“Boss, io vorrei essere il vostro braccio destro” disse secco.

< Non conosco altro modo per farti capire quanto ti voglio bene. Alla fine sei diventato come un figlio per me, sei la mia gioia. Mi hai dato un motivo per vivere e ho scoperto che posso essere felice. Vedere Belphegor giocare, ascoltare Mammon cantare, notare le effusioni che tu e Squalo vi scambiate agli angoli della casa, mi ridà fiducia in questo mondo di vipere.

Voglio proteggere la piccola bolla felice che hai creato per me > pensò.

“Non ho bisogno di un braccio destro, faccio prima facendo da solo. _Umphf_ , ho sbrigato io tutto per il Vecchio. La sua tempesta era un vero incapace” borbottò Xanxus.

“Non voglio che vi abbassiate a fare cose che…”. Iniziò Leviathan.

“Lo sai che non me ne frega niente di queste cazzate” lo interruppe Xanxus.

< Non posso guardarlo negli occhi e chiedergli cosa lo ha turbato tanto. Maledizione, questo discorso doveva farmelo proprio mentre era intento a guidare?! Non ho capito, quando ha un volante in mano diventa quasi una persona seria?! > si domandò. “Piuttosto, questa sera tu e Gamma non andate ad ubriacarmi. Voglio che mi facciate rapporto. E non me ne frega un cazzo che Gamma non è un Varia! È uno dei miei lo stesso” ordinò.

“Sì, Boss. Però ci permettete almeno di uccidere per voi” sussurrò Leviathan.

“Perché altrimenti pensate che non mi servite a niente. Voi non capite in che cosa mi siete utili! Siete proprio della feccia stupida, tutti voi Varia” brontolò Xanxus. Socchiuse il finestrino, il vento gli fece ondeggiare gli scompigliati capelli neri e la coda di procione, ticchettò con le dita sulla guancia abbronzata, sfiorando la cicatrice.

“Voi ci fate sentire essenziali, ma siamo noi che abbiamo imparato da voi a volere di più” rispose Leviathan.


	8. Cap.8 La tempesta di Tsunayoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Non è detto di Laura Pausini.  
> Dedicata a Arashihayato.  
> Tsuna e i suoi Guardiani BROTP.   
> Giorno 8: Cose che hai detto mentre stavi piangendo.

Cap.8 La tempesta di Tsunayoshi

Gokudera avanzò, camminò di fianco a una bambina dalla maglietta rosa. Quest’ultima si nascose dietro la gamba della madre, che osservò le bombe alla cintola del ragazzo con le labbra rugose strette.

Gokudera arcuò la schiena e proseguì, un padre prese in braccio il figlio.

“Papà, fai la faccia da squalo” trillò. Il genitore sporte il mento e il bambino scoppiò a ridere.

Le iridi verde-grigio di Hayato si fecero liquide e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

Accelerò il passo e vide un anziano fissarlo con la fronte aggrottata, il bastone stretto in mano e le nocche pallide.

Gokudera strinse con i denti la sigaretta che teneva in bocca e inspirò rumorosamente, sentendo il sapore del tabacco pungergli le narici e il palato. Avanzò strisciando i piedi per terra.

Sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo Tsuna in cima alle scale, si mise a correre lungo i gradini. Vide Yamamoto al fianco di Sawada e si fermò, nascondendo dietro una donna.

“Certo che quest’anno il festival è fatto veramente bene” disse quest’ultima.

L’uomo al suo fianco annuì.

“C’è parecchia confusione, ma l’hanno gestita bene” rispose.

Gokudera arrossì e sporse il capo, avvertiva il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

< F-forse dovrei… farmi notare dal Decimo… > pensò.

Guardò Yamamoto prendere il  _tanzaku_  che Tsuna che gli porgeva, per poi appenderlo a una canna di bambù.

“Sei davvero alto…” disse Tsuna con voce tremante.

“ _He he_ ” ridacchiò Takeshi, chiudendo gli occhi. Appese anche il proprio bigliettino. “Boss, vedrai che per la prossima notte di _Tanabata_ , sarai diventato alto anche tu” lo rincuorò.

Gokudera riuscì a percepire qualche frammento delle frasi sul brusio.

Si udì un fischio ed esplosero i fuochi d’artificio in cielo, sia Tsuna che Yamamoto alzarono il capo per guardarli.

Gokudera si voltò di scatto, scese un paio di gradini, evitò il gomito di un ragazzo e si mise a correre. La sigaretta gli cadde dalla bocca e la calpestò. Fece lo slalom tra le persone.

Si udirono altri fischi, ovazioni delle persone, risa e applausi.

Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Gokudera che singhiozzò rumorosamente, allontanandosi dalla festa percorrendo la strada principale.

In lontananza il templio era illuminato dalla luna e dai fuochi d’artificio.

Gokudera continuò a correre fino a non sentire più le voci di nessuno.

< Takeshi è sempre l’idolo di tutti. Il Decimo lo guarda come se fosse un eroe, ma non si rende conto che il maniaco del baseball stesso riconosce in lui una purezza che non avrà mai. Ed io non posso dare niente di niente, per Decimo sarò sempre e solo qualcuno un po’ strano, capace solo di fargli paura o metterlo in imbarazzo > pensò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso, i suoi occhi si arrossarono. Rischiò di cadere, scivolando in una pozzanghera nel prato verde lungo cui stava correndo e premette le mani sul tronco di un albero, per rimanere in piedi, la sua schiena ingobbita fu scossa da un singhiozzo. 

__

_ Hayato era seduto dietro Tsuna, lo guardò appoggiare i piedi sulla sedia di legno, Gokudera si sporse in avanti con i gomiti appoggiati sul proprio banco. Tsuna era in ombra, notò che stava guardando davanti a sé con gli occhi liquidi, le iridi castane avevano dei riflessi arancione cupo. Gokudera seguì il suo sguardo, Takeshi era circondato da tutti i compagni di sesso maschile della classe. Ridevano, si scambiavano pacche sulla schiena, Yamamoto annuiva alle loro parole. Le ragazze della classe fissavano Takeshi a loro volta e sospiravano. _

_ Tsuna guardò di sottecchi Kyoko che guardava Takeshi a sua volta con aria sognante. _

_ “De…”. Iniziò a dire Hayato con voce bassa, ma Sawada era corso via dalla stanza, le lacrime agli occhi. _

_ Hayato abbassò la mano che aveva teso verso di lui, si girò a guardare Takeshi e non riuscì più a vederlo, oltre le teste dei suoi compagni che si erano accalcati intorno a lui. _

Hayato gemette, i capelli argentei gli ricaddero davanti al viso. Scivolò più in basso e cadde in ginocchio, il legno gli aveva graffiato le mani pallide.

< Ryohei riesce a rendere Decimo felice. Lambo lo riesce ad addolcire o a fargli comprendere i suoi errori. Chrome riesce a fargli capire quanto questo mondo sia difficile e gli dà la forza di combattere contro le ingiustizie. Con Mukuro sembra avere un legame speciale, lo sente dovunque sia. Kyoya, poi, è il più potente, può davvero difenderlo. 

Io al massimo lo deprimo, non riesco ad essere gentile con nessuno, non riesco a farmi capire da lui. Se non grido non sembra vedermi e riesco solo a farlo litigare con Hibari > pensò.

“Tutti possono fare qualcosa per lui, tutti i suoi guardiani sono utili. Come posso essere il suo braccio destro se sono l’unico inutile?” chiese, mentre le lacrime gli continuava a rigare il viso.

“Smettila di dire sciocchezze!” udì urlare.

Hayato si voltò e vide Tsuna ritto davanti a lui, con i pugni chiusi.

“Se non fosse stato per te starei ancora scappando da tutto terrorizzato. Tu sei la mia forza, tu mi hai reso un guerriero! 

Tutti voi siete essenziali per me!

Ogni guardiano, ma tutto è partito da te. Non lo dimenticare mai!” sbraitò Sawada.

“Ha ragione Tsuna. Per seguire tu sono riuscito ad andare oltre la maschera che mi ero costruito e grazie a te sono riuscito a dire al Boss che per me è tale” disse Yamamoto.

Hayato si rizzò con le gambe e li guardò, ancora intento a piangere, gemette rumorosamente e raggiunse Tsuna, abbracciandolo, le gote in fiamme.

Tsuna lo abbracciò a sua volta e Takeshi li guardò, sorridendo. Li raggiunse e li avvolse entrambi col suo giacchetto.

< Siamo tutti legati dal filo del destino, siamo la famiglia Vongola > pensò Yamamoto.

 


	9. Cap.9 Dichiarazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Haru.  
> Day 9 cose che hai detto mentre stavo piangendo

Cap.9 Dichiarazione

 

 

Tsuna si sedette accanto ad Haru, stringendosi le ginocchia con le mani, il capo incassato tra le spalle.

“Non volevo farti piangere, mi dispiace” sussurrò.

Haru si passò la mano sul viso umido di lacrime e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli corti.

“N-non è colpa tua… Tsuna-sama” biascicò.

Tsuna si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle.

“Non avrei dovuto gridarti addosso. Da quando sono qui nel futuro, mi sento sempre sotto pressione” mormorò.

Haru si mordicchiò il labbro e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Tsunayoshi.

“I-io ti capisco… anche io mi sento così confusa. Vorrei solo poter fare di più per voi e non riesco a capire quasi niente di quello che accade. Ho solo sentito che mio padre qui, nel futuro, è morto” gemette.

Tsuna, con la mano tremante, le accarezzò la testa.

< Ci sono tante cose che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli, magari troverò adesso la forza, mentre sto piangendo. I miei sentimenti sembra che stiano già prendendo il sopravvento su di me > pensò Haru.

“Ammetto che mi avete fatto paura, non sembravate in voi. Magari se mi diceste cosa sta succedendo” mormorò.

“T-tu… ti fidi di me?” chiese Tsuna.

Haru annuì.

“Io no” ammise Tsuna.

Haru prese la mano di lui e se la portò al petto.

“Voi dovete credere in voi stesso. Io voglio continuare a fidarvi di voi e vorrei che voi provaste lo stesso per me”.

Tsuna deglutì rumorosamente e arrossì.

< È così bella e dolce, sta sempre al mio fianco. Forse è più mascolina di Kyoko e meno dolce, però è più simile a me. Vorrebbe combattere, ma non le riesce nel modo migliore. Tenta di fare tante cose e vuole aiutare i bambini, ma spesso ha più paura dei piccoli stessi.

Crede in me, come fa Hayato > pensò, stringendo a sua volta la mano di lei.

“Io non so bene cosa sto succedendo, ma so che ho bisogno che mi diate coraggio” sussurrò.

“Vi aiuterò a trovarlo dentro di voi, dove di certo non manca. Però, io, posso solo pulire e cucinare per voi” disse Haru.

Tsuna si alzò in piedi e negò con la testa.

“Cucineremo e puliremo insieme, non è giusto che tu faccia tutto da sola! Ed in cambio, magari, puoi aiutarmi mentre mi alleno. Mi serve un po’ di tifo” sussurrò.

Haru sorrise e lo abbracciò.

“ _Iiiih_ ” strillò Sawada.

< Una ragazza così carina mi sta abbracciando! Dev’essere l’inferno, sicuramente rovinerò il momento > pensò.

Haru sciolse l’abbraccio e abbassò lo sguardo, unendo le mani dietro la schiena, facendo strofinare la punta della scarpa destra sul pavimento.

“Scusa, mi sono lasciata trasportare” ammise.

Tsuna serrò un pugno, assunse un’espressione decisa, con l’altra mano le accarezzò il viso lì dove c’erano le lacrime e le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Haru sgranò gli occhi e contraccambiò al bacio, Tsuna l’abbracciò approfondendo il bacio. Haru chiuse gli occhi e alzò la gamba, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

Lambo, sorridendo, li guardava nascosto dietro la porta.

 

 


	10. Cap.10 Un nuovo Varia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 cose che hai detto che mi hanno fatto sentire una merda.   
> Angst. Future!Kikyo; Future!Squalo.

Cap.10 Un nuovo Varia

 

 

Kikyo si sedette davanti allo specchio e giocherellò con le membrane dorate che aveva davanti alle orecchie, socchiuse gli occhi decorati da dei brillanti con i colori dell’arcobaleno.

 

_“Non m’interessa assolutamente niente di voi. La mia controparte vi può tranquillamente inglobare” disse Byakuran, scrollando le spalle._

_“Byakuran-sama, non potete davvero sacrificare anche Bluebell e Daisy!” gridò Kykio, sgranando gli occhi._

_“Perché non siete ancora scomparsi? Mi siete venuti a noia” rispose l’altro._

 

Una lacrima rigò la guancia di Kikyo, intento a pettinarsi i fluenti capelli verde-acqua.

La porta si aprì e Squalo entrò all’interno, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta.

“Voooi. Ancora a lutto? Guarda che non è tanto male essere uno di noi Varia. Soprattutto adesso che Boss ha ricominciato a mangiare a usare un po’ di Q.I.” disse.

Kikyo si morse un labbro e negò lentamente con il capo.

“Eravate tutti prigionieri prima di essere arruolati?” domandò, battendo le lunghe ciglia.

Squalo soffiò, facendo ricadere all’indietro la lunga ciocca argentea che gli divideva a metà il viso.

“Voooooi! Certo che no!” gridò. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Questo ragazzino è abituato solo a prendere ordini e ad essere maltrattato. Non capisce le sceneggiate di questa casa. Ci crede!

Insomma, nemmeno quell’idiota di Levi ci crede. Persino Belphegor è più grande mentalmente di questo sbarbatello > pensò.

“Allora perché avete voluto portarmi con voi?” chiese atono Kikyo.

“Il tuo vecchio Boss è resuscitato e la sua controparte fulminosa dell’altro universo è scomparsa. Perciò solo noi possiamo farti recuperare i vostri mocciosi e quell’idiota muscoloso di Zakuro” rispose Squalo.

Kikyo scrollò le spalle e si massaggiò il mento, appoggiando l’altra mano sul fianco.

“Voi obbedite al Decimo Boss dei Vongola” sussurrò.

 

_Il cadavere di Byakuran era ai piedi di Tsunayoshi. I capelli argentei immersi nella pozza di sangue sotto di lui. Il suo corpo minuto era abbandonato in posizione innaturale, la sua pelle era divenuta grigiastra._

 

“Vooooi! Non farti ingannare dal nome. Noi non seguiamo né il Nono, né il Decimo, né nessun’altra di quelle teste di cazzo! Noi seguiamo solo il boss dei Varia, colui che dei suoi peccati si fa vanto e corona!

Non siamo i merda di buoni, ma nemmeno quella feccia dei cattivi!” gridò Squalo. Avanzò con movimenti sinuosi, abbattendo con forza i tacchi degli stivali neri sul pavimento.

“Non attaccherò mai Byakuran-sama” disse Kikyo.

Squalo lo raggiunse e si piegò in avanti, appoggiandogli la mano sana sulla spalla.

“E’ la tua cazzo di eccezione, meglio. Ora smettila di soffrire per quel moccioso di Byakuran!

Nessuno ha il diritto di dirti parole che ti facciano sentire una merda, soprattutto non quando si finisce sotto l’ala protettiva del più forte dei Vongola” disse.

Le labbra di Kikyo tremarono.

“Tu non mi ci farai sentire?” chiese Kikyo.

“MAI!

Passerò a fil di spada chiunque lo farà.

Voooooih! Ora tu sei uno dei Varia” sbraitò Squalo.

Le gote di Kikyo si tinsero di rosa.

Squalo gli scompigliò i capelli.

“Grazie” sussurrò Kikyo. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise gentilmente.


	11. Cap.11 L’alba di un nuovo giorno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 cose che hai detto da ubriaco.  
> 3387.

Cap.11  L’alba di un nuovo giorno

Ryohei appoggiò la mano sulla spalla della moglie e la premette delicatamente contro la parete, aveva il viso arrossato.

“S-sei… ubriaco?” domandò la donna, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Sasagawa le alzò il mento e le sorrise.

“Forse, ma sai che ci vuol ben altro per mettermi k.o.” disse. Alle spalle, sulla parete, c’era il dipinto che raffigurava Primo e tutti i suoi guardiani, con il simbolo dei Vongola nell’angolo in basso a destra.

Hana deglutì rumorosamente.

“E adesso cosa vuoi fare? Baciarmi appassionatamente come nei film, dimostrandomi che continui a vedere quei film d’azione da scimmione?” chiese.

Sasagawa negò.

“Trovare il coraggio da ubriaco di dirti tutto quello che non riesco a dire da sobrio” disse.

< Capisco che tu non riesca mai a dirmi niente, ci hanno sempre giudicato tutti > pensò Hana.

_ Hana si affacciò dalla finestra della scuola e vide che i suoi compagni si erano raggruppati nel cortile sotto di lei. _

_ “Co-cosa vuol dire che Hana uscirà con _ Niichan _?” chiese Tsunayoshi con voce tremante._

_ “Non ha senso. Hana è sempre così seria e posata. Come potrebbe essere interessata a quel tipo impulsivo, rumoroso, fanatico della box che è ‘Testa a prato’?” domandò Gokudera. _

_ “ _ Hehe _, già._ Senpai _è un tipo troppo ‘estremo’ per Hana”. Fece eco Takeshi._

_ “ _ Beh _, Ryohei è un tipo positivo, anche se energico, magari le è piaciuto questo” disse Haru._

_ “ _ Iiii _, ma un appuntamento tra quei due è come l’inferno. Inoltre_ Niichan _in caso di sfida non si tira mai indietro e potrebbe prendere a pugni qualcuno” gemette Tsunayoshi._

_ “I-io sono… felice per  _ Onii-chan _… Hana è la mia migliore amica” sussurrò Kyoko._

_ “ _ Neh _, vedremo come andrà a_ finiiiire _” disse Takeshi._

_ Hana scosse il capo e rientrò con il capo. _

_ < Sono un _ hitman _perfettamente controllata e non uscirei mai con uno che non si fosse dimostrato molto diverso da mio padre >_ pensò. 

“Cosa vorresti dirmi?” chiese Hana, accarezzandogli la guancia bollente, mentre gli appoggiava l’altra sul petto.

“Che tu sei la pace della sera, l’ultima cosa che voglio vedere. Ogni volta che vinco uno scontro sul ring penso solo a come vorrei riposarsi tra le tue braccia” sussurrò Sasagawa.

“Il meritato riposo del guerriero?” lo interrogò Hana.

“O il lavoro che la mia sposa, bella all’estremo, desidera. Tu sei rimasta qui a Namimori ed io sono in America, pur di starti accanto sono pronto a lavorare instancabilmente, all’estremo” le disse Ryohei. Ingoiò un singhiozzo, le sue iridi erano liquide e le sue pupille dilatate.

“Eppure quando torni passi prima di Hibari e poi da me” lo punzecchiò la moglie.

_ Ryohei correva con le braccia alzate, i pugni chiusi e un sorriso ebete sul viso. _

_ “Sono felice all’ _ estreeeeemo! Mi ha detto di sì! _Mi vuole sposare all’_ estremoooooo _!” sbraitò._

_ Kyoya si mise a corrergli dietro. _

_ “Sasagawa Ryohei, per aver portato disordine a Namimori, ti morderò a morte” disse gelido, sfoderando entrambi i tonfa. _

“Perché devo fargli rapporto, fa parte del lavoro. Non è colpa mia se mi fa perdere un sacco di tempo perché mi ignora” si lamentò Ryohei. Si sporse verso di lei, i loro respiri si confusero. “Ho chiesto a te di sposarmi all’estremo, voglio vedere te”. Aggiunse.

  
  
_Le campane risuonavano._

_ Sasagawa correva avanti e indietro, sentendo la cravatta premere sul suo collo arrossato e lo smoking nero stringergli il corpo. _

_ “ _ Iiiiih _… Perché il testimone lo devo fare proprio io? Perché devo stare davanti a tutti? Questo dev’essere l’inferno” gemette Tsuna._

_ “Mio giovane Boss…” disse Ryohei, indicando con l’indice. _

_ Tsuna deglutì. _

_ “Siamo entrambi terrorizzati all’estremo, ma non possiamo scappare. I veri uomini devono affrontare il loro futuro a testa alta” disse secco Ryohei. _

_ “Se dovessi sbagliare qualcosa, Hana mi ucciderà. Non vorrà rovinato un giorno così importante” piagnucolò Tsuna, le iridi castane erano liquide. _

_ “Tranquillo. Sarò io l’altro testimone dello sposo” disse freddo Kyoya, apparendo alle spalle di Sawada. _

_ Tsuna cadde in ginocchio. _

_ “ _ Perchéééé _?” piagnucolò._

_ La marcia nuziale iniziò a risuonare. _

_ “Uh, questa è la campanella del mio ring” disse Ryohei. Serrò un pugno lo alzò verso il braccio e si mise a correre verso la porta della chiesetta di campagna. _

_ Ryohei avanzò lungo la navata della chiesa, riconobbe: la madre di Hana, i propri genitori, Iemitsu e Nana, Takeshi, Gokudera e Mochida. _

_ < C’è la Famiglia Vongola al completo, ma i Varia non sono venuti… neanche sensei > pensò.   
Guardò entrare le testimoni della sposa: Haru e sua sorella Kyoyo. _

_ Davanti a loro, camminava Lambo, intento a portare il cuscinetto con le fedi, mentre I-pin al suo fianco, vestita con un abitino color pesca, traeva dei petali di rosa da un cestino di vimini, spargendoli sul pavimento. _

_ Entrò anche Bianchi, che insieme alle testimoni, faceva la damigella. _

_ Ryohei guardò il sorriso della sorella e cercò di regolare il proprio respiro. _

_ < Sono un uomo all’estremo! Posso farcela! Andrà tutto estremamente bene > pensò. Vide Kurokawa varcare la porta della chiesa, il suo cuore iniziò a battere sempre più rapidamente, le sue gote divennero vermiglie e bollenti. _

_ < Bellissima all’estremo > pensò. _

_ Il viso di Hana era truccato, nascosto dal velo che le copriva il viso, i suoi capelli neri erano raccolti in uno chignon decorato da dei fiori candidi. Il suo vestito bianco era decorato da pagliuzze d’argento, la sua gonna era voluminosa, alcuni fiori erano stretti dal fiocco sulla sua schiena e il suo strascico era lungo.  _

_ Nel suo bouquet risaltavano delle rose bianche. _

_ Hana guardò il vestito del marito e ingoiò una risatina. _

_ < Si è messo lo stesso completo di quando lavora come mafioso, ma sembra così serio in questi panni. Ha proprio messo la testa sulle spalle > pensò.  _

_ Ryohei la aiutò a sollevare il velo, piegandosi in avanti, mentre la futura moglie si metteva ritta davanti a lui. _

_ Il prete si schiarì la voce ed iniziò il suo salmodiare. _

__

“Ed io ho detto sì” rispose Hana. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Ryohei sollevò una gamba e ricambiò al bacio, intrecciando la sua lingua con quella di lei. Le sue labbra sapevano di gin. 

_ _

_ “ _ SONO FELICE ALL’ESTREMOOOOO! SAWADA, HIBARI, GRAZIE DI AVER TESTIMONIATO LA MIA ESTREMA FELICITÀ _!” ululò Ryohei. Si mise a correre fuori dalla chiesa, continuando ad urlare._

_ Kyoya estrasse i tonfa. _

_ “Sto per morderti a morte” minacciò.  _

_ Gokudera lo afferrò per un braccio, mentre Yamamoto metteva l’altra mano sulla sua spalla. _

_ “ _ Neh _, non rendere già vedova Hana,_ Kyòya _” disse Takeshi._

_ Ryohei si fermò all’improvviso, tornò indietro e raggiunse Hana, porgendole il braccio. “Permette, Sasagawa Hana?” le domandò. _

_ Kurokawa annuì. _

_ “Mi raccomando, non fare il bambino. Purtroppo sarai sempre uno scimmione” disse, le sue guance si erano imporporate. _

_ “Mi rendi felice all’estremo e sappi che arrivati a casa, ti porterò dentro in braccio” avvisò Ryohei. _

_ Hana piegò le labbra rosee. _

__“Andrà bene per sugellare il nuovo inizio della nostra vita insieme” sussurrò.  
  
  


“Potrei proporti di continuare in camera da letto, ma oggi sei andato all’allenamento… Ti sei fatto la doccia?” chiese Hana.

“Due volte” la rassicurò Ryohei. La issò tra le braccia.

“Dopo l’allenamento?” chiese Hana, mettendogli le braccia al collo.

“Una prima e una dopo” rispose Sasagawa. Le gambe gli tremavano e riuscì a portarla fino al divano.

“E cosa ha detto il tuo amico omosessuale?” chiese Hana, mentre lui la stendeva.

“Il mio _sensei_?” ribatté Ryohei.

“Lui” chiese Hana, mentre il marito si sfilava le scarpe.

“Niente, perché ho ripetuto doccia così tante volte, che tra poco mi ci annegava all’estremo” scherzò.

Hana ridacchiò. 

“Tua sorella ci ha preparato una torta buonissima. Sicuro che non vuoi prima mangiare?” chiese. 

Ryohei si mise sopra di lei.  
< Non è più il maldestro fratello maggiore, fissato con la boxe, della mia migliore amica > pensò la donna. 

“Sicuro, preferisco ‘mangiare’ te” rispose Ryohei, baciandola di nuovo.  
  



	12. Cap.12 L’amore delle giovani donne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCDgJiPBxfI. "I Ship It" — an Icona Pop parody by Not Literally Productions  
> Day 12 cose che hai detto quando credevi stessi dormendo.  
> Fem!Tsuna/Fem!Hayato.

Cap.12 L’amore delle giovani donne

 

Un uccello notturno era intento a pulirsi le ali col lungo becco, adagiato con entrambe le zampe su un vaso di terracotta, alcune sue piume blu-scuro erano cadute sulle mattonelle aranciate del cortiletto. L’animale, disturbato dall’abbaiare di un cane, spiccò il volo.

Il suo verso gutturale destò Tsunami che, assonnata, ingoiò uno sbadiglio e finse di continuare a dormire. I lunghi capelli castani le erano ricaduti davanti al viso.

Hayasa la guardava, con un sorriso sulle labbra sottili e rosee, accarezzandole la punta delle ciocche con l’indice.

“Sai, non riesco mai a dirvi che vi amo, quando siete sveglia…” sussurrò.

< Gokudera-kun è sempre la solita stalker, mi stava guardando e parlando mentre dormivo > pensò Sawada. Strinse le labbra piene, trattenendosi dal sospirare.

“Posso dirti che ti seguirò, che combatterò per te. Quando sono al tuo fianco, mi sento come se fossimo due donne sole contro il mondo, anche se sa molto di film d’azione di serie B.

In realtà, possiamo fidarci anche del resto della famiglia” disse Gokudera. Si mise una lunga ciocca grigia dietro l’orecchio. “Non so neanche perché ve lo sto dicendo mentre dormite. Siamo entrambe due ragazze e mi sono chiesta se voi non preferireste uscire con quel maniaco del baseball” esalò. Si massaggiò il collo sottile, dalla pelle diafana. “Lo avete ammirato da lontano per così tanti anni. Ho solo paura di chiudere gli occhi e perdervi. Di non poter rivedere i fuochi d’artificio con voi, non solo per la morte che può dividerci, ma anche perché voi potreste preferire vederli con qualcun altro” sussurrò.

< Quanto sei sciocca, Gokudera-kun. Non dovresti dirmi questi tuoi dubbi e queste tue paure mentre pensi che io stia dormendo. Così non posso consolarti > pensò Tsunami. Sbadigliò rumorosamente e finse di svegliarsi, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi castane brillavano di riflessi aranciati grazie alla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra.

“Ha-Hayasa-kun…” sussurrò.

“Vi siete svegliata, Decimo? Avete avuto un incubo?” domandò Gokudera.

“L’unico incubo per me sarebbe perderti. Sei tu che mi dai coraggio e mi rendi una guerriera. Vorrei poter fare lo stesso per te” rispose Sawada. Abbracciò l’altra e se la premette contro, facendole appoggiare la testa sui suoi seni sodi.

“Da-davvero?” domandò Hayasa con voce tremante. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò l’odore della sua fidanzata.

“Io ti amo” mormorò Sawada, posandole un bacio sulla testa, tra i capelli morbidi.

< Mi chiederò sempre cos’abbia fatto di così stupendo per meritarmi di avere lei al mio fianco > pensò.

“An-anche io… Decimo…” biascicò Gokudera. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, il suo viso era accaldato e le sue labbra erano bollenti.

Tsunami le sorrise, accarezzandole delicatamente la testa.

“… però, è tardi, non dovreste dormire?” domandò Hayasa.

“Mi sembra agitata, riposerò solo quando starai dormendo anche tu” disse Sawada.

Gokudera l’abbracciò a sua volta.

“Solo se posso sognarvi” disse, alzando il capo. Le sue iridi si rifletterono in quelle delle altre, il respiro di entrambe si fece più rapido, mentre i loro petti si alzavano.

“Io preferisco averti accanto a me da sveglia” ribatté Sawada. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò.

< Perché sei il mio sogno anche da sveglia > pensò.

 


	13. Cap.13 Principessina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro/Chrome.  
> Day 13 cose che hai detto a tavola.

Cap.13 Principessina

 

Un tavolinetto, riccamente apparecchiato, dalla morbida tovaglia di pizzo candido ricamata con disegni floreali, si trovava al centro della serra. Illuminato dalla luce del sole che filtrava dalle grandi vetrate, posato su un ciottolato colorato, circondato da piante in fiore. I cucchiaini e le piccole forchette erano d'argento come i candelabri, c'era un servizio da the su un vassoio di cristallo.

Una figura femminile si stava avvicinando ad esso con passo incerto. Le sue ballerine candide rischiavano di farla scivolare ad ogni passo, scivolando sui sampietrini lisci, dai vari colori dell'arcobaleno.

Chrome unì le mani al petto, le sue labbra piene tremarono, mentre le sue gote rosse divenivano di un colore ancor più acceso. Si sedette sulla sedia, facendo ondeggiare la lunga gonna candida del vestito che indossava.

“Stai benissimo, Nagi” disse Mukuro, apparendo alle spalle di lei.

Chrome piegò in avanti il capo, facendo ondeggiare i ciuffetti di capelli legati dietro la sua testa. Sulla sua testa svettava una coroncina dorata, decorata con piccole perline e un rubino a sfera.

Mukuro indossava un completo bianco e sulla sua spalla era poggiato Mukur Howl. Le sue piume candide erano gonfie e circondate da delicate fiamme della nebbia.

“Grazie, Mukuro-sama” disse con voce bassa e dolce Chrome.

“Hai fame, piccola mia?” chiese Mukuro. Le accarezzò il mento.

Chrome batté la palpebra dell'unico occhio e annuì, con un basso mugolio.

Mukuro afferrò una teiera d'argento per l'elaborato manico e versò il contenuto in una tazzina di porcellana, sentendo la fragranza pungergli le narici.

Chrome posò le mani sulle ginocchia, sentendo la stoffa candida sotto le dita.

“Sai, sembri davvero una piccola principessa, oggi. Però credo che sia sconveniente chiederti il motivo di un tale cambio mentre siamo a tavola” disse Mukuro. Versò del the anche a se stesso e si accomodò sulla sedia accanto a lei. Aveva le mani coperte da dei guanti candidi.

Da tutt'intorno proveniva il forte odore dei fiori.

“Affatto, Mukuro-sama” rispose Chrome con voce attutita.

Mukuro inarcò un sopracciglio.

“ _Uh._  Cosa ti ha spinto ad osare tanto, mia adorata? Giacché non la trovi una domanda indiscreta” domandò. Le mise una zolletta di zucchero.

Chrome si sporse e prese un cucchiaino d'argento, utilizzandolo per mescolare il té.

< Oggi la vedo molto più autonoma. Questo mi riempie di piacere, in deliziose scariche d'orgoglio > pensò Mukuro.

“Voglio che siate il mio principe delle illusioni, Mukuro-sama” confessò Chrome.

Un sorriso storto prese metà del viso di Mukuro, il resto era in ombra, ma la sua iridi color sangue brillava.

“Sempre e solo tuo, mia Nagi” promise Rokudo con voce seducente.

Chrome chiuse l'unico occhio e si piegò in avanti e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, sfiorandole con le proprie.


	14. Cap.14 Il regno mistico del male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt di S.S. V. D.: - The horsemen are drawing nearer/on leather steeds they ride/they've come to take your life/on through the dead of night/with the four horsemen ride/or choose your fate and die. (The Four Horsemen - Metallica) .  
> Bite:Sono due piercing affiancati tra di loro, situati sul lato destro del labbro inferiore.  
> Nipple: Sono dei piercing ai capezzoli.  
> Surface: Sono dei piercing di cui si vede solo l'estremità in superficie.  
> Day 14 cose che hai detto dopo avermi baciato.  
> Giotto/Skull.

Cap.14 Il regno mistico del male

 

Skull indietreggiò, mentre Giotto si faceva avanti. Gli sfilò il casco e vide che l'altro stava tremando, il viso stravolto dall'agitazione.  
Ridacchiò e giocherellò con la sua catenina.  
Skull mugolò, la sua figura era riflesso dallo specchio. Giotto guardò il fisico scolpito del più giovane, stretto dalla tuta da motociclista.  
Gli sfiorò lo spider bite e sorride nel vedergli sporgere le labbra. Gli sfilò la parte superiore della tuta e gli strinse i nipple, rigirandoseli tra le dita.  
Skull avvertì l'eccitazione crescere e mugolò, avvertendo il bassoventre eccitarsi.   
Giotto gli sfilò anche i pantaloni e passò ad occuparsi dei due surface posti tra i fianchi e il pube.  
Skull aprì le gambe, il membro completamente eccitato.

< Lui si mostra come il signore della pace, ma il suo è un perdono deviato. Le sue carezze nella mia vita hanno portato solo all'inizio del 'Regno mistico del male'.

Io, incapace di oppormi, lo seguo docilmente in questa mascherata, di danze, sangue e follia > pensò.

“Cosa vuoi fare, 'sorellina'?” lo derise Giotto.

“Volteggiarvi intorno in eterno, mio adorato Cielo” rispose Skull.

< Perfido fratello, sai benissimo cosa voglio. Però mi tenti e mi sfuggi > pensò.

Giotto gli passò la mano tra i capelli, gli sfilò la parrucca violetta, lasciandola cadere a terra, sopra il casco che aveva appoggiato sul pavimento. Aderì al suo corpo col proprio e Skull boccheggiò, le sue pupille più grandi del normale.

Giotto gli afferrò il mento rudemente, fino a fargli dolere la mascella, graffiandolo con il tirapugni d'oro.

“Oh, ma io non voglio liberarti mia nuvola. Preferisco Alaude per quello, dare la caccia a un poliziotto è molto più divertente.

Attento a non tirare troppo la corda. Ti lascio andare in giro a divertirti perché mi piace sentirti cantare e recitare dietro una maschera, ma se penserò che mi stai sfuggendo, ti chiuderò nuovamente nella Torre.

Ho sentito dire che la tua fedeltà sta cercando un altro cielo che non sono né io, né la mia 'perla'” soffiò.

“La mia fedeltà va alla corona e al mio Boss, Riccardo” ribatté secco Skull.

Giotto lo baciò con foga, gli bloccò la lingua contro il palato con la propria e le loro salive si scambiarono.

Si staccò, lasciandogli riprendere fiato.

“Quello che si dice dopo un bacio ha più importanza, ripetimi uno dei tuoi giuramenti” ordinò Primo Vongola.

“Io sarò il vostro Assolutore, e il Punitore di Riccardo. Il cavaliere che si avvicina incombendo, cavalcando in armatura di cuoio in nome vostro e d'oro in nome della Perla di sangue dei Vongola. Andrò a prendere la vita di chiunque offenderà i Vongola, rispettando le vecchie tradizione di morte e simbolismo. Il mio giudizio viaggerà attraverso la notte, come i quattro cavalieri dell'Apocalisse. Sceglieranno il loro destino o moriranno” giurò Skull.

Giotto sorrise, piegando le labbra rosee e mostrando i denti candidi.

“Perfetto” soffiò.

“Ed i traditori cadranno, sassi nelle tasche mentre annegano, trenta pezzi negli scivolosi campi dei vasai, le scarpe al collo mentre cadono. Chiunque offenda i Vongola”. Proseguì Skull.

Giotto gli accarezzò il viso.

“Traditori, spie canterine e fuggiaschi non avranno scampo.

Però ricorda, Timoteo ha sostituito il Nono. Se ti ho concesso ai Carcassa, è perché non voglio che in questa generazione tu protegga il Decimo. Dobbiamo sostituirlo con Tsuna perché io possa rinascere” disse.

< Una perla ha più potere di un re, fu un vostro ordine mio signore. Ed io ho intenzione di proteggere la Perla Nera come desidera il mio Boss.

Credete nel futuro che volete, ma nemmeno il mio amore mi permetterà di non salvare Xanxus. Lui è la speranza mia e di Secondo > pensò Skull, fingendo di annuire.

 

 


	15. Cap.15 La dama dai capelli color dell'oro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn/LadySebastiana.  
> Day 15 cose che hai detto quando troppi chilometri ci dividevano.  
> Scritta per ‘Il prompt del lunedì’ di Il giardino di Efp.

Cap.15 La dama dai capelli color dell'oro

 

Reborn guardò la pila di libri firmata 'Scoglio Cosimo' ammassati sulla sua scrivania e sospirò, inumidendosi le labbra con la lingua. Tamburellò con la penna sulla sua guancia, guardando il foglio macchiato d'inchiostrò.

Alzò lo sguardo, notando la macchina da scrivere ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Quel giorno i baffi di Settimo erano tagliati così fini da sembrare fatti col righello” scrisse. S'interruppe e si grattò il mento, sbarrò con la penna la scritta e scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i riccioli mori della sua capigliatura.

“Le urla di uomini, donne e bambini si alzarono alte, mentre le fiamme invadevano la cittadina. La maglietta fresca di stirata di Salvatore faceva contrasto con quell'inferno”. Reborn scarabocchiò sulla frase scritta e si calò il cappello sul viso. Prese il primo dei libri e lo guardò, si chiamava: “Il muro della Mafia”. Posò il testo e accavallò le gambe.

“Ho parlato così tanto di Salvatore Scoglio e del suo boss in questi anni, che sembrerei ripetitivo.

Umh, non ho mai avuto il coraggio di scrivere qualcosa di autobiografico per la paura di essere beccato, però...” borbottò tra sé e sé.

< Skull è via da così tanto. I Carcassa quasi c'impediscono di vederci.

Era una cosa a cui non facevo più attenzione, ma da quando il 'Principe' non si vede più in giro, sento la sua mancanza. Sono tornato a pensarci.

Mi sono ricordato antichi sentimenti e perché il mio pensiero indugia da lui, lontano dei chilometri.

Chiudendo gli occhi me lo immagino, ma non a urlare e piagnucolare come starà sicuramente facendo. Bensì seduto in riva a un lago colmo di ninfee, senza casco, con i capelli viola tenuti da un fermacapelli, circondato da una fitta foresta. Mi sembra quasi un'isola sperduta e fantastica > rifletté.

Fece roteare la matita, Léon dal davanzale della finestra la fissò con i suoi occhi neri, facendo scattare la lunga lingua, che srotolandosi afferrò al volo una mosca.

“In quella viuzza colma di garofani, che profumava dell'odore di arance appena colte, occhi brulicavano da ogni parte. Si era fermata una carrozza nel mezzo del paese, non una delle macchine che iniziavano a girare, neanche uno dei primi autobus e men che meno un asino. Era una vera e propria carrozza.

All'epoca l'unica che si poteva scorgere era quella dei Vongola. Gli ospiti delle altre famiglie arrivavano semplicemente a cavallo.

Però a fare scalpore non era quello. Erano infatti occhi maschili ad accalcarsi.

Attirati da 'lei'. Gli sguardi curiosi avevano trafitto il suo intero corpo, poverina, a cominciare dal suo viso di un pallore invernale, fino alle sue scarpe da nobildonna di altri tempi.

Sembrava schiacciata dalla pesante valigia blu notte che teneva sulle spalle e la ingobbiva. Davvero insolito che, nonostante i suoi abiti e la carrozza, lei non avesse servitori.

Era una bella 'stanga', quella 'femmina'. Una di quelle che nel paese avrebbero definito come 'pelo di femmina' capace di tirare più di un carro di buoi.

A causa dei suoi capelli biondi, lunghi e ondulati, la sua testa sembrava una cascata di miele. Su cui i raggi del sole si posavano come avide api, insieme ai miei occhi.

Ero attratto da quell'alone di luce morbida, feci qualche passo in avanti, desideroso di affondarci le mie dita.

Invece sono rimasto pietrificato a guardarla incantato, insieme a tutti gli altri ragazzi del paese. I più anziani osservavano da dietro porte e su balconi, gli uomini erano celati alle nostre spalle.

Il mio amico Dokuro si era preso di coraggio e aveva fatto un paio di passi. A gambe larghe, allora, si era messo un bambino davanti alla giovane. Aveva i capelli riccioli rossa, gli occhi che apriva e chiudeva a intermittenza in modo inquietante e degli immensi occhi castani, grandi come dei piattini, che si guardavano intorno smarriti. Stava davanti alla ragazza, come un soldatino intento a proteggerla dagli sconosciuti di cui non si fidava.

Il viso di lei era un misto di stupore, ironia e curiosità. Il suo sguardo ci fece indietreggiare tutti di un passo, sembrava una Biancaneve che si fosse appena risvegliata dal suo magico sonno.

La signora Maria, la allora nuova proprietaria del trattoria in fondo alla strada, che era stata di compare Lina e compare Emanuele, ci si fece prossima. Era venuta a seguito della morte dei suoi, due anziani simpatici che erano morti uno 'appresso' all'altro. I funerali si erano svolti mentre ero a scuola.

In dialetto la signora Maria ci gridò: “Non vedete che quella ragazza ha bisogno di aiuto? Smettetela di guardarla come dei pesci lessi e andatela ad aiutare”.

Lei ha sorriso, facendoci comprendere che nonostante sembrasse straniera, forse era addirittura del paese.

Io, Dokuro e Verde siamo stati gli unici ad avvicinarci, seppur adagio, titubanti.

Il bambino ci guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate, serio. Notai che aveva addosso una sostanza trasparente, bianca, ma non era polvere, sembravano più le ragnatele che si trovavano negli angoli della mia casa”.

Reborn si deterse le labbra e cambiò foglio, prendendone una piccola risma dal cassetto.

“Lo sguardo di lei, invece, a vedere noi bambini, si era fatto più dolce. Inizi a sentir bisbigliare molti del suo seno, del suo culo, del suo essere una bellezza da favola. Sì, lei era diversa, era stupenda come nessun'altra ed era in mezzo a noi. Però quei discorsi mi diedero particolarmente fastidio”.

Reborn strinse le labbra e si accarezzò il calcio della pistola che aveva alla vita.

< E me lo danno ancora > pensò.

“'Lei' aveva gli occhi verde-acqua, come l'acqua del mare a riva.

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?” le ho chiesto in perfetto italiano, facendo finta di lisciare una barba che non avevo.

“Posso portarle la borsa, se vuole” si propose Dokuro.

Anche Verde fece il ruffiano dicendo: “Può chiederci quello che vuole, senza complimenti”.

A mia volta feci un sorriso così compiacente da farmi schifo da solo.

Il bambino ci guardò con le palpebre socchiuse, io, per addolcirlo, gli feci una carezza e lui mi guardò dapprima sorpreso e poi con l'espressione di un gattino.

“Sì, vi ringrazio molto. Sapreste indicarmi la strada per il Palazzo?” chiese lei con un forte accento francese.

Il bambino le è saltato addosso come una molla e le si è arrampicato sul maglioncino, artigliandosi a lei con gambe e braccia, rimanendo lì immobile col viso affondato nel suo petto.

“Deve andare per la discesa” disse Verde.

“Alla fine risalire in quella direzione dove c'è il giardino”. Aggiunsi.

“ _Fufufu_. Se vuole, l'accompagniamo”. Concluse Dokuro.

Lei ci permise di portarla solo fino alle grandi porte del palazzo, ma si allontanò portando da sola valigia e bambino.

“Grazie ancora” ci disse, mentre ci salutava. La vidi allontanarsi tra le bocche di leone del giardino, la luce del sole faceva risplendere così tanto i capelli da abbagliarci, proiettando la sua morbida ombra.

La ricordo ancora così bene tra le rose, il cielo azzurro pomeridiano solcato dalle nuvoli, l'odore di basilico delle piante, quello dei garofani e le bocche di leone.

Noi tre ci siamo allontanati con la baldanza dei giovani, saltellando l'uno addosso all'altro, scioccamente convinti di aver fatto colpo su di lei”.

Reborn sorrise mesto e alzò il capo.

“Però solo l'Hitman numero 1 al mondo aveva ragione” si vantò, smettendo di scrivere.

 


	16. Cap.16 Il re peccatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SX.  
> 16 cose che hai detto quando non c'era distanza alcuna tra noi.

Cap.16 Il re peccatore

 

 

Xanxus era coricato su un fianco e accarezzava il corpo gelido di Squalo, passava lentamente le dita sulla sua pelle lattea, guardandolo in viso con sguardo concentrato, le sue iridi rosse brillavano nell’oscurità.

Superbi aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato e le gote rosee.

< Non riesco ancora a credere che tra tutti abbia scelto me. Che in questo momento stia al mio fianco e non con le promesse e le amanti che il Nono aveva scelto per lui.

Noi due soli, insieme > pensò, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

Xanxus indugiò sul moncherino con lo sguardo e corrugò la fronte.

< Un giorno pagherà chi ha osato fare questo al ‘mio’ Squalo > pensò.

“Sognavi?” chiese con voce calda.

Squalo socchiuse un occhio e lo guardò di sottecchi, osservando il suo corpo muscoloso e abbronzato, avvertì una fitta al petto vedendo le cicatrici.

 “Ricordavo una vecchia leggenda di cui mi avevano parlato” sussurrò. Le dita di Xanxus erano bollenti su di lui, aveva sincronizzato il suo respiro su quello dell’altro, per regolare il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Quale?” chiese Xanxus.

< Ogni volta che facciamo l’amore, ho paura della passione che mi travolge, ma tu, invece, ti aggrappi a me. Nemmeno facendo a pezzi potrebbero tenermi lontano da te. Sei mio > pensò.

“A quella del ‘re dormiente’. Sarai re, vero?” domandò Squalo. Gli prese la mano nella propria e se la portò alle labbra, baciandola con foga.

“Sarò il ‘tuo’ re e nessuno potrà impedirmelo” ribatté secco Xanxus.

< Sarò un re peccatore, porterò con me il retaggio di Boss dei Varia. Perché ho fatto tutti i peccati per te, mia Superbia.

Ho peccato d’invidia ogni volta che hai guardato qualcun altro, ogni volta che ho pensato a chi ti avesse toccato.

Ho peccato d’ira facendo a pezzi chiunque ti avesse sfiorato contro la tua volontà.

Pecco di lussuria ogni volta che ti guardo, ti bramo… >. Lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato, Squalo ricambiò intrecciando le loro lingue, lasciando che gli rendesse difficoltoso il respiro.

< Ho peccato di avarizia appropriandomi persino dei tuoi soldi, sperando che profumassero di te.

Ho peccato di accidia ogni volta che ho dimenticato fuori dalla porta tutti i miei doveri, per rimanere a rotolarmi al tuo fianco, come un cucciolo assonnato.

Per non parlare della gola, morirei di fame o mangerei senz’appetito fino a vomitare, solo per divorare tutto ciò che cucini. Per non permettere ad altri di nutrirsi di ciò a cui hai dato vita con le tue mani.

Ti ho reso la mia Superbia e mi sono elevato al di sopra di te come tuo re, mia regina. Credo si possa dire che ho trasceso addirittura il peccato di superbia > pensò Xanxus.

Squalo gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo trasse a sé, facendoselo stendere sul petto.

“Il giorno in cui poseranno la corona sul tuo capo, saprò che tutto quello che ho fatto nella vita è stato necessario e sarei pronto a rifarlo mille altre volte” disse.

< Sono cose che ho il coraggio di dirti solo quando siamo così vicini, quando non ci sono completamente distanze a separarci > pensò.

“Sarà solo l’inizio della nostra vita insieme. Liberemo questo mondo” giurò Xanxus.

< So di essere la ragione di tutti i tuoi peccati, come tu sei la ragione dei miei. Ognuno di essi ci ha avvicinato.

Sorrido pensando che ci permettono di stare insieme > rifletté.

< Sorriso pensando che posso dormire tra le tue braccia > pensò Squalo. Le labbra di entrambi erano piegate in un sorriso soddisfatto.


	17. Cap.17 Dialogo sotto le stelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamma/Aria.  
> 17\. Cose che hai detto che avrei voluto non dicessi.  
>  

Cap.17 Dialogo sotto le stelle

 

Gamma chiuse gli occhi, sentendo l’aria fresca della sera sferzargli il viso, scompigliandogli i capelli biondi. Strinse la balaustra di legno con entrambe le mani e si voltò, guardando di sottecchi Aria.

Notò che la manica di lei era umida di lacrime.

“Hai di nuovo pianto di nascosto, vero?” domandò con voce rauca.

“Questa è una così splendida serata. In cielo le stelle brillano così tanto che si possono riconoscere le costellazioni, non ci sono neanche le nuvole ad oscurarle.

Perché rovinarla con discorsi di questo tipo?” chiese Aria.

“Perché non puoi sempre nasconderti pur di non farci vedere le tue vere emozioni.

Non vuoi dire cosa ti turba neanche a me.

Ultimamente scappi via di nascosto senza nemmeno dirci dove vai. Io non sono semplicemente il tuo braccio destro o il tuo autista, io sono la tua guardia del corpo. Sono un hitman con la fiamma del fulmine che vive solo per proteggerti.

Se vai in giro da sola, non posso tutelarti” disse Gamma.

“Non sono una bambina, so quello che faccio. Posso proteggermi da sola” ribatté secca Aria.

< Ogni volta che mi rifiuti anche in queste piccole cose non sai quanto mi fai soffrire > pensò Gamma.

“Gamma… Non posso farmi vedere triste, un cielo deve sempre portare la serenità agli altri. Un boss, inoltre, si deve sempre dimostrare forte, la famiglia conta su di me.

Ho imparato a fare i giusti sacrifici” rispose Aria. Alzò il capo, il vento le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli intorno al viso.

“Permetti ai tuoi uomini di poterlo fare per te. Vederti serena sarebbe tutto ciò che desideriamo” sussurrò Gamma.

Aria gli sorrise.

“Dici così solo perché mi sei fedele” sussurrò.

Gamma abbassò il capo e si morse il labbro.

< Io ti sono più che fedele, io ti amo > pensò.

Aria gli accarezzò la mano con la propria e lo vide rabbrividire.

“Anche se dovresti smettere d’infiltrarti di notte nella mia camera da letto, finirò per spararti prima o poi. Per non parlare di quello che penserebbero gli altri a vederti venire in boxer”. Gli fece un occhiolino. “Non che mi dispiaccia lo spettacolo o quello che facciamo dopo”. Scherzò.

< Un tempo sorrideva veramente, quando da bambina mangiava chili di cioccolata o quando da ragazza l’accompagnavo a fare compere.

Da quanto tempo è che i suoi sorrisi sono diventati di circostanza perché pensa che è quello di cui abbiamo bisogno? Noi siamo Giglio Nero, non siamo solo una famiglia mafiosa, ma siamo proprio come una vera famiglia.

Lei è la regina dei nostri cuori. Quando capirà che è più importante di qualche stupida etichetta o dovere preimpostato? > si chiese Gamma.

“Per te vale qualcosa quello che condividiamo?” chiese a bassa voce.

“Certo, ma… Io sono promessa, Gamma. Un giorno questi incontri dovranno finire. Sarò sposata a un altro, devi cominciare a fartene una ragione” rispose Aria.

< Sempre che la mia malattia non mi uccida prima… o forse sarebbe meglio così. Ti rimarrebbe un bel ricordo di me > pensò.

< Ecco, cose così sono quelle che vorrei tu non mi dicessi mai > rifletté Gamma. Indietreggiò e alzò il capo, scrutando a sua volta le stelle.

“Conosco il mio posto, Boss, non temete” disse con tono gelido.


	18. Cap.18 Le punizioni del Nono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XS subtext.  
> 18\. Cose che hai detto quando eri terrorizzato.

Cap.18 Le punizioni del Nono

 

 

Gli occhi di Timoteo brillarono d’arancione, mentre filamenti di fiamme del cielo iniziavano ad alzarsi dalle sue dita. In penombra il suo vestito gessato, a righe bianche e nere, sembrava completamente nero. La sua espressione era atona, mentre le rughe sul suo viso sembravano appianate, i suoi capelli canuti e i suoi baffi davano vita a ombreggiature sinistre sul suo volto.

Squalo indietreggiò, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Devi imparare che non puoi fare tutto quello che ti pare. Tu sei il ‘mio’ Capitano dei Varia. La tua fedeltà non va forse al Nono boss dei Vongola?” chiese Timoteo con voce cavernosa.

Squalo si tastò un paio di volte il moncherino e si voltò, la sua spada era in mano alla tempesta del Nono. Gli altri guardiani lo circondavano.

“Sì” esalò.

< La mia volontà va a Xanxus, ma sfortunatamente il Boss ti venera. Se solo ti vedesse per ciò che sei in realtà e non per il padre da cui, tanto disperatamente, vuole affetto > pensò.

Il Nono allungò le mani davanti a sé, il pavimento intorno a Squalo si pietrificò.

“Giuralo!” gridò.

Squalo rischiò di cadere in ginocchio.

“Vooooi! Sì, lo siete!” gridò. Rivoli di sudore gelido gli scendevano lungo la schiena.

“Non dirmi che la ferocia di mio figlio ti ha conquistato, peccatore. Non vorrei doverlo punire di nuovo” disse Timoteo. I suoi occhi dardeggiavano, le ombre si allungavano sulle pareti intorno a loro.

Squalo serrò un pugno.

< Quello che si dice in preda al terrore non conta, Superbi. Ci sarà il giorno in cui il Boss difenderà la sua superbia e si vendicherà, dovrai solo aspettare.

Per ora, ingannalo > pensò.

Si mise in ginocchio e piegò la testa.

“Sono fedele a Vongola Nono…” sussurrò.

< Perché amo Xanxus e quando sarà Decimo spazzerà via il tuo operato, il tuo nome e il tuo ricordo. Distruggerà la tua ‘pace’ > giurò mentalmente.

Timoteo assottigliò gli occhi.

“Bene. Allora la tua punizione durerà soltanto un’ora” soffiò.

Squalo venne colpito in pieno dalle fiamme del cielo del Nono, la sua pelle si ricoprì di una leggera brina dai riflessi dell’arcobaleno.

Le urla di Squalo risuonarono tutt’intorno.

< Prega che Boss non lo venga mai a sapere, prega > pensò Superbi.

Sotto gli occhi del Nono e dei suoi guardiani, Squalo si dimenava sofferente sul pavimento.

 


	19. Cap.19 Fredda serenità e vuota lietezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G/Asari.  
> Day 19: Cose che hai detto quando eravamo felici come mai prima.
> 
>  

Cap.19 Fredda serenità e vuota lietezza

 

Le gocce di pioggia scendevano lungo le finestre, solcando i vetri con le loro lunghe scie.

Il gatto, adagiato sul davanzale della finestra, si leccava la zampa, passandola sulla peluria morbida. Delle fiamme della tempesta sprizzavano dalle sue orecchie maculate.

G piegò di lato il capo, appoggiandolo sulla spalla di Asari. Il cappello nero di quest’ultimo era adagiato sul comodino insieme ai tre flauti.

“La pioggia è rilassante, sembra lenire le velenose fiamme che ti corrodono, fino a renderti un essere vuoto, almeno per un po’” sussurrò G.

“Le fiamme originarie vengono lenite solo dal mare.

Eh, eh, non mi ritengo tale” rispose Asari. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso.

Entrambi erano mollemente abbandonati sul letto.

“Un’altra massima del tuo maestro? Come il fatto che la pioggia spezza il cielo quando perde il senso della misura?

Cosa che non credo possa realmente capitare, soprattutto non a un cielo che può contenere i buchi neri senza problemi” rispose G. Le ciocche vermiglie gli ricadevano sulle foglie infuocate tatuate sul suo viso.

“Yò! Lui diceva cose ben più cupe. Non è quello che voglio dire adesso, che sono felice come mai prima” ammise Asari.

“Se è così, allora fatti dire che anche io sono più felice e sereno del solito.

Vorrei che anche Primo potesse sentirsi così” disse G. Allungò una mano, tastò sul proprio comodino e recuperò una sigaretta, la portò alle labbra e l’accese con la propria fiamma della tempesta.

< Il mio maestro pensava che solo la cenere potesse accompagnare gli esseri vuoti consumati da loro stessi. Le fiamme sono spesso figlie delle smanie e quelle lussuriose sono le prime a lasciare solo Hollow. Involucri non dissimili dai dannati Yōkai.

Io credo che questo accada quando non ci si accetta completamente in tempo > pensò Asari, ispirando l’odore della sigaretta dell’altro.

“Primo sembra sempre felice, ma sarà mio compito portargli anche la serenità della pioggia” disse. Serrò gli occhi e sentì la guancia fredda dell’altro strusciargli contro il tessuto morbido della sua veste candida. Prese la mano di G nella propria, intrecciando le loro dita.

G assaporava lentamente la propria sigaretta, espirando anelli di fumo violetto dalla bocca e leggeri filamenti dalle narici.

< Io non credo che la gioia di Primo sia reale, come non credo sia foriera di verità quella che di solito tinge il tuo viso. Quando sei realmente sereno, come in questo momento, su di te aleggia un’ombra cupa.

Io e te non siamo dissimili, alla fine.

Chissà se porterai mai a Primo la stessa vera tranquillità che conduci fino a me > pensò.

Entrambi ascoltavano i loro respiri e il rumore della pioggia, in lontananza si udivano dei rombi di tuono. Alcuni fulmini illuminavano fuori dalla finestra, a intermittenza, colorando lo scenario di riflessi azzurrini.

La sigaretta si consumò, un po’ di cenere cadde nella mano di G, che la spense tra le dita, prima di gettarla oltre il bordo del letto, sul pavimento-

La pioggia si era fatta via via più intensa, mentre la sigaretta si spegneva.


	20. Cap.20 Città dei morti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Città dei morti.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VInr-cSNNU.  
> Diverse coppie, het e shonen-ai.   
> Day 20 cose che hai detto che non avrei dovuto ascoltare.

 

Cap.20  
Città dei morti

Leviathan allungò la mano verso lo scettro del Nono e sfiorò la sfera sulla sua sommità. Chiuse gli occhi avvertendo il calore delle fiamme del Cielo e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“Permettimi di rivivere i tempi in cui udii ciò che non avrei mai dovuto sentire e permettimi di ripercorrere i cicli fino a consumarmi.

Questo fulmine deve espiare la colpa verso un Cielo irraggiungibile” pregò. Iniziò a ripetere un salmodiare in latino.

__

_ “Non toccarmi! Non tentare neanche di toccarmi!” sbraitò Tsuyoshi. _

_ “Non è come sembra…” gemette Manuel. Allungò la grande mano verso il fratello che la allontanò, indietreggiò negando con il capo. _

_ “Ho visto quello che dovevo vedere con questi occhi! Come hai potuto?!” lo accusò. _

_ “Sono un centro. Dovevi aspettarti…” esalò Manuel. _

_ “Io ho dedicato la mia intera vita a servirti. Come hai potuto ricambiarmi così? Come hai potuto… con ‘lei’ poi! Non dovevi neanche sognarti di toccarla” sibilò Tsuyoshi. I suoi occhi rossi saettarono, mentre gli arcobaleni che illuminava la casa s’illuminavano di color sangue. _

_ “Parliamoci chiaro. Pensavi davvero che sarei potuto stare con te?” chiese il Nono, rendendo gelido il tono. _

_ Leviathan guardava il tutto nascosto sotto il tavolo, raggomitolato su se stesso. _

_ “Perché sono un uomo? A questo possiamo ovviare” chiese Tsuyoshi. _

_ “No, perché non sei e mai sarai alla mia altezza” ribatté il Nono, dandogli la schiena. _

__

_ *** _

__

_ “Non toccarmi! Non tentare neanche di toccarmi!” gemette Ottava. _

_ “Non c’è bisogno di fare tutte queste storie. Lo sapevi che ero sposato…” ringhiò l’ottavo boss dei Simon. _

_ “Avevi promesso che l’avresti lasciata per me! Come hai potuto?! Abbiamo due figli”. La voce di Ottava era spezzata. _

_ Il gigante scrollò le spalle e rispose: “Dovevi aspettarti che non lo avrei davvero fatto…”. _

_ “Io… ho fatto tutto ciò che volevi. Ti ho permesso di indebolire i Vongola… Come hai potuto ricambiarmi così? Come hai potuto… Avevi detto di odiare tua moglie e preferisci ‘lei’, perfino?” lo accusò Ottava. La voce arrocchita dal dolore. _

_ “Parliamoci chiaro. Pensavi davvero che sarei potuto stare con te per sempre?” la derise lui. _

_ “Perché sono una Vongola?” esalò Ottava. _

_ “No, perché non sei e mai sarai alla mia altezza” ribatté il Simon. Scoppiò a riderle in faccia. _

__

_ *** _

__

_ Fabio allungò una mano, ma Salvatore si scostò, chinando il capo. _

_ “Sono giorni che non ti fai toccare. Dovrei essere io quello offeso, visto che ti sei sposato” disse Settimo. _

_ “Non apprezzo il contatto fisico, Boss. Sono lieto di potervi informare che ‘mia moglie’ non dirà che il figlio è vostro” disse Salvatore con tono gelido. _

_ “Non è come sembra, non pensavo che sarebbe rimasta incinta…” si scusò Fabio. _

_ “Non dovete scusarvi. So benissimo le vostre usanze con le donne. Vi ricordo che, però, ho soltanto un'altra possibilità di sposarmi. Con le prossime non potrò aiutarvi”. Salvatore distolse lo sguardo, calando il cappello sul proprio capo. _

_ “Sono un centro. Dovevi aspettarti…”. Cercò di scusarsi Fabio. _

_ Roberto era accucciato sotto il tavolinetto degli scacchi e li fissava con sguardo confuso, gli occhi liquidi. _

_ “Che per voi non sono dissimile da una delle vostre ‘donne’? Non sposerete me come non sposerete mai nessuna di loro” disse Salvatore, con un leggero tono rancoroso. _

_ “Salvatore, sai meglio di me che non posso seguire il mio cuore. Non posso sposare te e non posso sposare la mia adorata geisha” gemette Fabio, giocherellando con un baffo. _

_ “Questo mi fa comprendere che non mi preferiate nemmeno a lei” sussurrò Salvatore. _

_ “Lo sai anche tu, se voglio essere un boss all’altezza, non posso certo seguire il cuore. Ho già rinunciato a fin troppo, rischiamo di far decadere l’intera dinastia” lo richiamò Fabio con tono altero. _

__

_ *** _

__

_ “Non toccarmi! Non tentare neanche di toccarmi! Estremo!” gridò il Sole a piena voce. _

_ “Non è come sembra…” disse Sesto. _

_ “Ho visto quello che dovevo vedere con questi occhi! Come hai potuto?!” urlò il suo Capitano dei Varia, scuotendo il capo. _

_ “Sono un centro. Dovevi aspettarti…” gemette il suo Boss. _

_ “Cosa dovevo aspettarmi?! Vostra moglie vi ama! Non avreste dovuta tradirla, per una demone, poi! Se lei lo sapesse le si spezzerebbe il cuore?! Come potete ricambiare così l’intera vita di fedeltà della vostra povera sposa?” gridò a piena voce. _

_ “Parliamoci chiaro. Ad essere geloso sei tu! Ho atteso tanto il momento di dirtelo, ma temo sia arrivato. Pensavi davvero che saremmo potuto stare insieme?” chiese gelido Simora. _

_ “Lo so di essere un uomo…”. Il tono di voce dell’interlocutore si fece basso. _

_ “No, perché non sei e mai sarai alla mia altezza. Io non sono come mio padre, io sono un vero boss” disse lapidario Sesto. _

__

_ *** _

__

_ “Non toccarmi! Non tentare neanche di toccarmi! Con quelle maledette pustole che ti ritrovi addosso!” gridò il panettiere. _

_ “Marito mio, siete ubriaco…” disse Angelica e le voce le tremò. _

_ “Persino le puttane con cui mi diverto puzzano meno di te” ringhiò lui. _

_ Angelica si portò una mano alla bocca, sentendo salire un conato di vomito. _

_ “Pensavi di essere l’unica a poterti divertire, ‘strega’? Lo so che te la fai con i demoni. Lo sa tutto il paese, anche tuo fratello. Ecco perché sei marcia” gridò il marito. _

_ Angelica trattenne le lacrime e sussurrò: “Se in qualche modo vi ho offesa, vi chiedo di perdonarmi. Però vi posso assicurare che nessun ‘demonio’ dorme nel mio letto” esalò. _

_ “Non avrei mai dovuto sposare una sciocca gallina come te” ringhiò lui. _

_ “Per-perché dite così?” domandò Angelica. _

_ “Perché non sei e mai sarai alla mia altezza!” gridò lui, l’alito gli puzzava di alcool. _

__

_ *** _

__

_ “Non toccarmi! Non tentare neanche di toccarmi!” gridò Elisabetta. _

_ Quarto teneva in mano una candela, fuori dalla finestra infuriava la finestra. _

_ “A-aspetta… Cosa ti succede, mia sposa?” chiese con voce tremante. _

_ “Ho visto quello che dovevo vedere con questi occhi! Come hai potuto?!” urlò la moglie. Aveva gli occhi sgranati e muoveva istericamente le labbra. _

_ “Visto cosa? Ero fuori a recuperare i cavalli. Non ho fatto niente” gemette Quarto. _

_ “Ho visto come guardi la tua guardiana. Come il suo corpo procace ti tenta. Ho sentito le voci dei tuoi tradimenti. _

_ Come hai potuto comportarti così con la madre di tua figlia. Io che sono la regina d’Inghilterra!” gridò la moglie. _

_ “Betta… Non ti tradirei mai. Qualsiasi cosa possa volere il mio corpo, i miei istinti non valgono un momento con te…” si giustificò Quarto. _

_ “Dimmi che mi preferisci a tuo fratello Domenico” ordinò lei. _

_ Quarto impallidì. _

_ “Io…” esalò. _

_ “Tu non mi ami” rispose Elisabetta. Si voltò e si lanciò dalla finestra. _

_ L’urlo di dolore di Quarto squarciò la notte, insieme a un fulmine. _

__

_ *** _

__

_ “Voooi… Mi avete fatto sposare quella donna perché la desideravate voi?” esalò il capitano dei Varia di Terzo.  _

_ “Così da allontanare da me pensieri peccaminosi… Siete due minacce alla mia integrità, starete bene tra voi” rispose Terzo. _

_ “Potevate lasciarla sposare al suo altro pretendente… Così sembra che voi ne vogliate approfittare col tempo” esalò il Capitano. _

_ “Sei tu un santo per potermi giudicare? So io cosa è bene per la mia anima” ribatté Terzo. _

_ “Ho dedicato la mia intera vita a servirvi. So che i miei gusti ai vostri occhi sono peccaminosi, ma… perché proprio ‘lei’? Vi posso assicurare che è una donna integra…” esalò l’interlocutore. _

_ “Parliamoci chiaro. Vedi di averci dei figli alla svelta, perché è l’unica con cui potrai godere i piaceri della carne. Di sicuro non giacerai mai con me” ringhiò Terzo. _

_ “Perché sono un uomo?” chiese titubante il Varia. _

_ “No, perché tu, peccatore, non sei e mai sarai alla mia altezza. Sei destinato a bruciare nelle fiamme dell’inferno” lo ragguardì Terzo. _

__

_ *** _

__

_ “Non toccarmi! Non tentare neanche di toccarmi!” gridò Riccardo. _

_ “Non è come sembra… Non volevo sposarla” gemette lo Yamamoto. “Tu, invece… Ho visto quello che dovevo vedere con questi occhi! Come hai potuto?!” gridò. _

_ “Dopo aver sposato ‘quella’ dovevi aspettarti che anche io…”. Iniziò Secondo. _

_ “Io ho dedicato la mia intera vita a servirti. Come hai potuto ricambiarmi così? Come hai potuto… con ‘lei’ poi! Non dovevi neanche sognarti di toccarla, è una Estraneo, una nemica. _

_ Mi sono sposato per non scatenare una guerra che ci avrebbe distrutto, per allontanare quella folle da te!” gridò il fratello. _

_ “Parliamoci chiaro. Pensavi davvero che sarei potuto stare con te? ‘Nessa è tutto quello che tu non sei, vale cento volte te” ringhiò Secondo. _

_ “Perché sono un uomo?” gemette il Capitano dei Varia. _

_ “No, perché non sei e mai sarai alla mia altezza” lo derise Secondo. Un ghigno crudele piegò le sue labbra, il suo viso era in ombra. _

__

_ “Non toccarmi! Non tentare neanche di toccarmi!” gridò Sebastiano. Si premette le mani sul capo e cadde in ginocchio, ondeggiando sul posto. _

_ “Non è come sembra…” si lamentò Giotto. Si massaggiò il collo e distolse gli occhi. _

_ “Ho visto quello che dovevo vedere con questi occhi! Come hai potuto?!” piagnucolò Sebastiano. _

_ “Sono un centro. Dovevi aspettarti che avrei trovato delle mogli…”. Sbuffò Giotto. _

_ “Io ho dedicato la mia intera vita a servirti. Come hai potuto ricambiarmi così? Come hai potuto… con ‘lei’ poi! Hai sposato nostra madre quando mi avevi… Ricardo è mio figlio!” gridò Sebastiano, fino a graffiarsi la gola. _

_ “Parliamoci chiaro. Pensavi davvero che sarei potuto stare con te?” borbottò Giotto. _

_ “Perché sono un uomo?” esalò Sebastiano. _

_ “No, perché non sei e mai sarai alla mia altezza. Io ti odio” rispose secco Primo. _

__

_ ****** _

__

_ “Non toccarmi! Non tentare neanche di toccarmi!” gridò Deamon, indietreggiando. Il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti e respirava a fatica. _

_ “Non è come sembra…” esalò Giotto. Dimenava le immense code da volpe. _

_ “Ho visto quello che dovevo vedere con questi occhi! Come hai potuto?!” sbraitò Deamon. _

_ “Sono un centro. Dovevi aspettarti…” mormorò Giotto. _

_ Deamon guardò il corpo profondamente addormentato della giovane, abbandonata nel letto. I lunghi capelli biondi color oro le incorniciavano il viso con dei delicati boccoli. _

_ “Io ho dedicato la mia intera vita a servirti. Come hai potuto ricambiarmi così? Come hai potuto… con ‘lei’ poi! Non dovevi neanche sognarti di toccarla, la ‘principessa’” gemette Deamon. I suoi occhi si tinsero di rosso, mentre le sue fiamme s’indebolivano. _

_ “Parliamoci chiaro. Pensavi davvero che sarei potuto stare con te, cugino?” chiese gelido Giotto. I suoi artigli erano sfoderati e si mise davanti alla donna. _

_ “Perché sono un uomo? Perché non ho anche io un anello che mi permette di cambiare sesso?” ringhiò Deamon, facendo apparire la sua falce. _

_ “No, perché non sei e mai sarai alla mia altezza” rispose Giotto, mostrando la chiostra di denti. _

“Alla fine quello che siamo noi Vongola, quello che ci resta, è una citta di morti. Infinitamente commettiamo le stesse colpe” sussurrò Levi, cadendo in ginocchio.

< A costo di dannare la mia anima, non permetterò a Luigi di compiere gli stessi errori. Salverò mio fratello a qualsiasi costo > pensò, mentre le lacrime rigavano il suo viso.


	21. Cap.21 Un drago su Marte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanner/Irie. AU.   
> Day 21 cose che hai detto quando eravamo in cima al mondo.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 607.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 6. A è un esploratore della superficie di Marte. L’ultima cosa che immagina è trovarsi di fronte a un drago.

Cap.21 Un drago su Marte

 

La sabbia giallo-arancione si posava dando vita ad alti polveroni, che si andavano a scontrare contro le pareti rosso-arancio scuro dei canyon.

Irie socchiuse gli occhi, vedeva sfocato e gli bruciavano gli occhi.

< Cosa darei per non dover utilizzare le lenti a contatto, ma le eccessive ricerche sul campo mi stanno facendo perdere dei decimi > pensò. Avanzava lentamente, sotto il casco il suo viso era sudato e gli stivali della sua tuta affondavano nel terreno pesantemente.

“Mi hai fatto venire per cos…”. Iniziò a dire, entrando all’interno della caverna. Lanciò un grido e cadde all’indietro.

Spanner era inginocchiato davanti a lui.

“Ho trovato un essere vivente! O meglio, era vivente fino a qualche ora fa sicuramente!” gridò. Allungò il braccio e indicò con la mano la gigantesca creatura priva di vita. Le sue scaglie spesse tre mani erano color rubino, il suo muso allungato lasciava intravedere la chiostra di denti. Sulle pareti della caverna c’erano dei segni nerastri che facevano contrasto con i colori sgargianti della creatura riversa.

“Vi rendete conto? Abbiamo fatto la scoperta di una vita!” urlò Spanner.

< Cosa darei per potermi mangiare un bel lecca-lecca della vittoria. Me lo merito proprio > disse. Dietro il vetro del suo casco si intravedevano i suoi occhi verdi brillare eccitati.

Irie si rialzò a fatica, con le gambe tremanti. Controllò il livello di ossigeno, girò intorno a una zampa della creatura con la tachicardia.

“Sono contento tu abbia risposto subito alla comunicazione. Non potevo raccontartelo, dovevi venire a vederlo con i tuoi occhi. Una scoperta così è unica!” sbraitò Spanner. Dimenò le mani. “Dovremmo recuperare assolutamente l’attrezzatura per portarlo alla base. Non possiamo permetterci che si danneggi”.

“Chi ci crederà mai? Un drago su Marte?”. La voce di Irie uscì roca e deformata, la gola gli doleva.

“Una nuova specie animale aliena! Il fatto che per noi terrestri sia identico a un drago…”. Iniziò a ribattere Spanner.

“Guardalo! Un grosso lucertolone con le ali cosa vuoi che sia?!” lo interruppe Irie, iniziando a urlare.

< Mi sta venendo un mal di pancia nervoso terribile. Questa gastrite diventerà un’ulcera, lo so già > pensò.

Spanner strofinò le mani coperte dai guanti tra loro.

“Una versione marziana dei dinosauri. Poco importa anche se fosse un drago. L’importante è che siamo i primi ad averlo trovato” ribatté.

Irie deglutì rumorosamente e si guardò intorno.

< Si trovava all’inizio della caverna. Sopravviveva senza bisogno di ossigeno e con le temperature assurde di questo pianeta. Che si sappia non c’è acqua che non sia salata e solo nelle profondità.

Probabilmente vive lì, ma è in grado di andarsene in giro sulla superficie. Probabilmente questa caverna ha dei dedali che arrivano a diramarsi immensamente sottoterra. Potrebbe essere una titanica tana… > rifletté.

“Ci sono tracce di antichi incendi. Suppongo siano venuti da lui. Il suo corpo è ancora integro, ergo viveva qui. Ce ne potrebbero essere…”. Tentò di spiegare.

“Di ancora vivi! Siamo proprio in cima al mondo! Non potrebbe andare meglio di così” gridò Spanner, parlandogli di sopra.

Irie sospirò rumorosamente.

“Finché un drago non ci trova e non ci mangia” gemette.

“Facciamo così. Torniamo alla base, prendiamo quello che serve per spostarlo e se sentiamo ruggiti, o altri rumori, che non ci convincono, scappiamo”. Propose Spanner.

< Non capisco perché non capisce che siamo in capo al mondo. Non potrebbe andare meglio! > pensò.

“V-va bene…”. Capitolò Irie, tremante.

< Alla fine faccio sempre tutto quello che vuole lui. In fondo è per lui che ora mi trovo qui su Marte > rifletté. “Solo con te succede l’impossibile, come ritrovare un drago su Marte” esalò.

Spanner gli sorrise.


	22. Cap. 22 Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jD7zpsnYBYM.  
> Prompt di S.S.D.V.: - Ora della devastazione.  
> Lal/Colonnello; Gamma/Aria; Lal/Gamma.  
> Day 22 cose che hai detto quando è finita.

Cap. 22 Nostalgia

 

“I-Io… Io credevo che tu fossi morto…” disse Lal. La voce le tremava, mentre indietreggiava.

Gamma scrollò le spalle.

“Io sono morto e sono rinato come qualcun altro” rispose.

Lal si morse un labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue e lo raggiunse al viso con uno schiaffo, arrossandogli la pelle.

“Ho deciso di diventare Arcobaleno proprio per…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Per dannare mio fratello minore? Non venirmi a dire che non volevi vivere a causa mia, non ci crederei. So benissimo che non avevi capito il valore della tua vita da prima” disse Gamma.

Lal impallidì.

“Tuo fratello minore?” esalò.

“Steven è mio fratello. Mi ha superato, è diventato Colonnello. Io mi ero fermato a Capitano” le rispose Gabriel.

“Non ho detto io a Steven di prendersi in pieno la maledizione. Lui mi ha insegnato il valore della vita. Quello che TU non hai mai fatto!” sbraitò lei. Indietreggiò, le labbra sporche di sangue le tremavano e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“State insieme, vero?” domandò Gamma.

< Tranquillo ‘fratellino’, non le dirò che le hai mentito sull’età. Siete proprio una bella coppia > pensò.

Lal incassò il capo tra le spalle.

_Gabriel le afferrò il braccio e glielo piegò dietro le spalle, immobilizzandola. Ridacchiò sentendola gemere e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi, tra le dita gli comparvero dei fulminelli._

_“Ancora troppo lenta, ‘novellina’. Dovresti metterci più cervello e meno emozioni” disse. La spinse la guardò cadere in ginocchio._

_Lal raggiunse il terreno con un pugno._

_“Smettetela di deridermi, Capitano”. Si voltò di scatto. “Prima o poi vi sconfiggerò!” gridò._

_Gamma scrollò le spalle._

_“Quel giorno ti affiderò i miei uomini, ragazzina. E mi ritirerò in qualche isola del sud” scherzò._

_******_

_“Smettila di distrarti, recluta!” gridò Lal. Evitò un calcio in volo di Colonnello, gli apparve alle spalle e gli bloccò un braccio dietro la schiena._

_“Ho perso di nuovo, Kora!” sbraitò Colonnello._

_Lal gli diede un calcio e lo guardò arrivare al suolo con un polverone._

_“Devi cercare di battermi!” gridò._

_“Generale Mirch, lei è un ‘vero uomo’! KORA! Voglio diventare come lei!” gridò Colonnello._

_Lal lo raggiunse e lo colpì delicatamente alla testa con una bottiglietta d’acqua._

_“In piedi” lo richiamò._

 

“Non devi sentirti in obbligo nei miei confronti. Tra noi è finita, ho un’altra” la rassicurò Gamma.

“Per me potevi anche rimanere morto!” gridò Lal. Gli diede le spalle, nascose i tremiti stringendo le braccia intorno al proprio corpo, sotto il seno.

“Te l’ho detto. Fa conto che io lo sia” rispose Gamma.

Lal si calò gli occhiali da aviatore sul viso, digrignando i denti.

“Sei un maledetto codardo. Bisogna avere il coraggio di vivere” ringhiò.

Gabriel ghignò.

< Inizia persino a parlare come Colonnello. Un bel ‘kora’ come lui o un grido di ‘estremo’ come faceva mio padre ci sarebbe stato perfetto dopo una frase del genere…

Aria ha la mia fedeltà, la mia anima, la mia ossessione. Però non posso dirti che tu avevi il mio cuore, non posso mettermi in mezzo alla felicità di mio fratello.

In fondo ho preferito la schiavitù alla libertà, posso preferirla anche all’amore > pensò.

“Dimostrami di essere coraggiosa, allora” disse.

< Anche da parte mia, affronta per entrambi questo momento: l’ora della devastazione >.

Lal si voltò e lo vide correre via, una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Sei un maledetto!” gridò, fino a sentire la gola iniziare a farle male. Le fiamme nelle sue mani si attivarono ed iniziò a piovere sopra entrambi.


	23. Cap.23 Primo incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCRYXdMEczU. 「Nightcore」→ Sleepless Night - (Lyrics).  
> Takeshi/Mochida Brot.  
> Day 23 cose che hai detto quando eravamo piccoli.

Cap.23 Primo incontro

 

Un bambino si avvicinò al tavolinetto del Mc Donald dove era accomodato il bambino di un anno più piccolo di lui.

Takeshi era intento a mangiare una patatina e parlava con una mazza da baseball appoggiata al suo fianco.

“Che fai?” chiese. Guardò l’altro bambino sorridergli.

“Yo! Parlo con la mia migliore amica” rispose Takeshi.

“La tua migliore amica?” domandò. Kensuke

Questa è la mia migliore amica. Ha battuto sodo oggi, si è comportata bene e si merita una ricompensa” spiegò Yamamoto.

Mochida batté un paio di volte le palpebre e si ticchettò l’indice sulle labbra, piegando di lato il capo.

“Una ricompensa?” domandò confuso.

Takeshi annuì vigorosamente, alcune ciocche more gli si sollevarono sulla testa.

“Le faccio vedere il mondo. Conoscere le cose è una cosa meravigliosa!

Non trovi?” chiese.

Mochida mise le mani dietro la schiena.

< Il mondo non mi piace > pensò.

“Anche io sono meraviglioso” ribatté, ondeggiando sul posto.

“Eh eh. Ci credo! Io sono Yamamoto Takeshi. Tu?” domandò l’interlocutore.

“Mochida Kensuke…” rispose Mochida, arrossendo.

“Taki, sto arrivando! Sono riuscito a prendere pure i cetrioli al posto della mela!”. In lontananza arrivò la voce di Tsuyoshi e parecchi commensali nel locale si voltarono nella sua direzione, alcuni strinsero le labbra con espressioni seccate, parecchi occhi lo guardavano infastiditi.

“Yay! Vai papà!” gridò Takeshi. I suoi occhi brillarono.

Mochida indietreggiò, incassando il capo tra le spalle.

< Lui non è da solo, come me… Ha un papà > pensò, mentre le sue orecchie diventavano bollenti. Il suo battito cardiaco era irregolare e avvertiva il proprio viso bollente.

“Neh, Mochida… Vuoi essere il mio migliore amico anche tu?” chiese Takeshi. Gli allungò la mano, fissandolo intensamente.

Mochida si morse l’interno della guancia e fece batti cinque con la mano dell’altro bambino.

Takeshi rise.

“Io intendevo più un patto, ma figo lo stesso. Ora siamo migliori amici, io, te e la mazza”.

Mochida scappò via, vedendo che Tsuyoshi si avvicinava al tavolo. Rischiò di investire un uomo che teneva un altro vassoio e si fece largo spintonando nella folla di gambe.

Tsuyoshi raggiunse il tavolo dove stava il figlio.

“Con chi parlavi?” domandò.

“Mochida senpai. Il mio migliore amico. Mio e di mazza!” gridò Takeshi.

Tsuyoshi gli scompigliò i capelli mori e chiuse gli occhi, ridendo.

“Era l’ora che ti facessi un migliore amico, piccolo mio. Andate insieme all’asilo?” lo interrogò.

“Scopriamo insieme il mondo e i suoi miracoli” rispose Takeshi. Dimenò i piedi sotto il tavolino.

Tsuyoshi fece un’espressione pensosa e si grattò il mento.

“Niente rende una giornata più solare che scoprire nuovi mondi insieme a un buon amico…” rifletté.

< … e a una bottiglia di buon vino rosso > pensò.

“Mi piace figliolo! Ogni tanto portalo pure a casa nostra. Mi è sembrato un po’ emaciato, del buon sushi gli farebbe bene” disse.

Takeshi prese un cetriolo e se lo portò alla bocca, iniziandolo a sgranocchiare.

“ _Ferto_ …” disse, sputacchiando resti tutt’intorno.

Tsuyoshi prese un fazzolettino e lo utilizzò per pulire la bocca del figlio.

Takeshi ridacchiò.


	24. Cap.24 Ammissione di paternità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VbF2GLUYUY&index=17&list=RDymPpKFv4W_c. Night of the Werewolves.  
> Day 24 cose che hai dopo che ho raccontato una storia.

Cap.24 Ammissione di paternità

 

“Forgiato dal ferro e dal fuoco il combattente non si arrendeva davanti a niente per salvare la sua principessa. Armato della spada del fulmine si faceva largo nell’immenso campo di battaglia, il suo scudo lo proteggeva da una continua pioggia di frecce nere.

Voleva assolutamente proteggere la principessina. L’avrebbe salvata dalla torre in cui era rinchiusa…”. La voce calda di Gamma risuonava nella cameretta, illuminata dalla luce di una lampada rosa con dipinte stelline e bambine intente a saltellare.

Gamma si accorse che il respiro della piccola Yuni si era fatto regolare. La bambina stava dormendo su un fianco, la bocca piegata in un sorriso, le labbra socchiuse e la manina sotto la guancia.

Gamma le rimboccò le coperte.

“Buonanotte” sussurrò.

Si voltò udendo dei passi.

“Stavi raccontando una storia?” si sentì domandare dalla boss dei giglio nero che stava entrando dalla porta.

Gamma annuì e rispose: “Sì, tua figlia le apprezza molto. Sembra capirle perfettamente, è matura come una piccola Hitman”.

“Si è addormentata?” domandò Aria.

Gamma annuì e si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi.

“La principessina Yuni è davvero adorabile. Chiunque sia il padre dev’essere orgoglioso di lei” sussurrò.

< Ancora mi sorprende che Aria sia arrivata un giorno con questa bambina di un anno in braccio dicendo che era sua figlia. Quel viaggio in Europa mi chiedo se fosse solo per partorire o se il padre della bambina si trova lì > rifletté.

“Gamma, senti, ti devo parlare…” disse Aria.

“Non dovete darmi giustificazioni. Voi siete la boss…” sussurrò con voce rauca Gamma.

Chiuse la luce sul comodino della piccola, osservandola dormire profondamente.

“No, è importante”. Insistette Aria, guardandolo alzarsi dalla sedia su cui era accomodato.

Gabriel batté un paio di volte le palpebre si grattò un sopracciglio dorato.

“D’accordo” disse.

Aria gli prese la mano nella propria e arrossì, seguendola nel corridoio. Si chiusero la porta alle spalle e si allontanarono, fino a raggiungere la camera da letto.

Gamma le lasciò andare la mano, Aria gli chiuse la porta alle spalle e gli si avvicinò, Gabriel arrossì e indietreggiò fino ad andare a sbattere.

< Si è arrabbiata perché oggi sono andata a prenderla con la limousine, sicuro. Forse vuole cacciarmi, non lo sopporterei.

Non riesco più a obbedire e basta, qualcosa è cambiato da quando ho avuto i ricordi di quel futuro che non voglio che accada. Erano confusi, ma mi hanno fatto comprendere che lei è molto più importante di quanto credessi per me > pensò.

“Non c’è nessun padre” esalò Aria.

“Vuoi dirmi che è nata dai midichlorian di Star Wars?” scherzò Gamma.

“No, idiota, è tua figlia” gemette Aria. Gli occhi le divennero liquidi, avvertì una fitta al petto.

“M-mia figlia?” chiese Gamma e la voce gli tremò.

Aria abbassò il capo e annuì, tenendo lo sguardo basso. Trattenne le lacrime, la sfuggì un tremito.

“Lo so che avrei dovuto dirtelo, ma…” sussurrò.

Gamma la prese per i fianchi e la issò, Aria sgranò gli occhi, ingoiò un gemito e gli serrò le spalle con la mano.

“Mia figlia?! Abbiamo una bambina! Sono un papà!” gridò.

Aria gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo.

“Stavo raccontando le favole alla mia bambina!” urlò Gamma, facendo volteggiare l’altra.

“Credevo saresti stato arrabbiato” esalò Aria.

Gamma la baciò con passione.

“Boss, io credevo di non essere alla vostra altezza. Io vi amo, la mia fedeltà si è trasformata anche in questo…”. Arrossì. “Amo le nostre notti di passioni e sono diventato così geloso. Per questo ho preso l’abitudine di voler sapere dove sei. Non sopporto tu possa appartenere a qualcun altro…”. Si scurò.

“Oh, ti amo, idiota” sussurrò Aria. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò con passione.


	25. Cap.25 18 anni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Gokudera.  
> Day 25 cose che hai detto al mio diciottesimo compleanno.

Cap.25 18 anni

 

Gokudera giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli di Tsuna, steso al suo fianco e sorrise. Gli accarezzò la guancia e lo sentì mugolare nel sonno, Sawada fece uno sbadiglio simile a un miagolio.

Hayato si alzò a sedere sul letto, facendolo cigolare.

Tsuna socchiuse un occhio, si mise su un fianco e allungò le mani, riconobbe il corpo massiccio di Gokudera e piegò le labbra in un sorriso. Finì di svegliarsi e alzò lo sguardo, aveva i grandi occhi dalle iridi color nocciola in parte coperte da dei ciuffi di capelli larghi tre dita.

Gokudera gli accarezzò la testa sentendo il fidanzato fare dei bassi versi.

“Oggi diventate maggiorenne, Decimo” disse dolcemente.

< Sì, ma io non voglio ancora fare il Vongola! > pensò Tsuna, gonfiando le guance.

“Come volete festeggiare? Oggi ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine” disse Gokudera.

Tsuna scostò il lenzuolo e si sedette sulle gambe del fidanzato.

“Non lo sono sempre per te?” chiese.

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulla spalla, lasciata in parte scoperta dalla spallina del pigiama e disse: “Oggi non vi farò neanche andare a studiare. E poi vi terrò tutto per me, lontano anche dal maniaco del baseball”.

Tsuna gli avvolse il braccio intorno al collo.

“Già così è abbastanza interessante, ma… mi piacerebbe anche sperimentare qualcosina” disse.

Fece l’occhiolino, mentre Gokudera inarcava un sopracciglio con aria dubbiosa.

Tsuna si affacciò e aprì il cassetto.

“Sapevo che mi avresti proposto qualcosa per oggi, quindi mi sono mosso in anticipo. Mi sono fatto consigliare da ‘mamma Lu’” spiegò.

Gokudera sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena e deglutì rumorosamente.

Tsuna tirò fuori un paio di manette dal comodino, insieme a una piccola chiave dorata, facendo una risata cristallina. Mise la chiave in mano ad Hayato e gli posò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra.

“Decimo…” sussurrò Gokudera, aveva le orecchie arrossate e il viso accaldato.

“Solo per divertirci un po’, Gokudera-kun. Se ti vergogni fa niente, ma pensavo potesse rientrare nei tuoi gusti” spiegò Sawada.

Gokudera lo aiutò a infilarsi le manette.

Tsunayoshi si mordicchiò le catenelle, le prese in bocca e le succhiò rumorosamente.

Hayato avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e rimbombargli nelle orecchie, si stese e si mise Tsuna a cavalcioni sopra di sé.

Sawada alzò le braccia, tenendo uniti i polsi stretti dalle manette ed iniziò a baciare il fidanzato. Quest’ultimo gli sfilò il pezzo di sopra del pigiama, accarezzandogli il corpo minuto, la pelle abbronzata del più giovane era bollente e faceva risaltare le dita affusolate del pianista.

“Sei la creatura più bella e pericolosa del pianeta, mio Decimo. Non potrei amarti di più” disse Hayato.

Tsuna si piegò in avanti e gli posò una serie di baci sul collo, facendo strusciare la catena delle manette contro il cuscino, sfiorando alcune ciocche argentee di Hayato.

< Non avrei mai pensato che mi avresti rivolto queste parole al mio diciottesimo compleanno.

So che mi ami ed è per questo che ho voluto osare, ma non avrei mai pensato che un giorno saremmo stati insieme. Come ha fatto un angelo caduto come te a innamorarsi di uno come me?

Fai sembrare importanti persino i miei capricci > pensò.

 

 


	26. Cap.26 Il signore dell’insonnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya/Mukuro.  
> Day 26 cose che hai detto che significavano "ti amo", ma io non l'ho capito.

Cap.26 Il signore dell’insonnia

 

Kyoya era seduto sul suo futon, teneva i tonfa appoggiati sulle gambe e le braccia incrociate. La luce di una candela, che si era tinta di viola, illuminava la stanza da letto del tempio.

“Kufufufu”. La risata di Mukuro risuonava nella camera.

“Smettila di disturbare il mio riposo o ti morderò a morte, dannato Rokudo Mukuro” ringhiò Kyoya.

“Oh, ma io ti stavo solo dicendo che, mentre riposi, assomigli moltissimo a un petalo di ciliegio. Ti metto in guardia, perché voglio renderti più forte. La gente vuole renderti un giocattolo, una bambola, devi imparare a difenderti” disse Mukuro, apparendo sulla porta.

“Tu devi imparare che il riposo è sacro, dannato” lo riprese Kyoya. Le sue iridi color ametista brillarono.

< Tu che ti senti il salvatore che libererà il mondo dalla Mafia, non ti rendi conto che hai timore della tua debolezza. Hai paura che esseri come Vindice o come la tua corrotta famiglia estraneo mi distruggano.

Mi credi davvero così incapace? Io non sono un bambino nascosto nelle nebbie come te > pensò.

“Oh, tu vivi di giorno, tra le regole, ma io mi desto di notte. Come si confà al più grande degli illusionisti, Hibari Kyoya” rispose Mukuro, accentuando l’ultima parte del nome dell’altro.

Fece apparire la sua arma e parò uno dei tonfa dell’altro, dando vita a un clangore metallico.

“Dacci un taglio, erbivoro. Domani devo lavorare e voglio dormire” ruggì Hibari.

Mukuro gli apparve vicino all’orecchio.

“Lo sai che in uno scontro vincerei io?” gli chiese.

Hibari assottigliò gli occhi.

“Solo perché bareresti, maledetto”.

Rokudo chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Kyoya ricambiò con foga e gli morse a sangue un labbro.

“In amore e in guerra tutto è le-ci-to” cantilenò Mukuro.

“Se continui così ti spezzerò le ossa” ringhiò Kyoya. Piegò il capo e morse il collo pallido dell’altro, fino a lasciargli un succhiotto vermiglio.

“Non vedi l’ora di assaggiare il mio gustoso sangue?” chiese Mukuro.

“Esibizionista” sibilò Kyoya.

Mukuro scomparve e risuonò la sua risata.

“Cerco di essere bello come il mio bellissimo ciliegio in fiore” sussurrò. L’intera stanza si tinse di rosa, il colore era formato da infiniti disegni di petali di ciliegio.

Kyoya si stese e chiuse gli occhi, posandosi un braccio sul viso.

“Lasciami dormire, idiota. Sarai anche il signore degl’incubi, ma con me diventi quello dell’insonnia” sibilò.

Mukuro fece sparire le illusioni e comparve un se stesso ignudo steso nel futon accanto a Hibari.

Mukuro si abbracciò all’altro e gli posò la testa sulla spalla, i capelli blu notte gli ricadevano scompigliati intorno al viso.

“Perché desto te dagl’incubi. Per non parlare di quanto sei carino quanto ti arrabbi” soffiò.

< Quando capirai che tutto quello che ti dico significa solo ti amo? > pensò Mukuro.

“Preparati a morire, Rokudo Mukuro” lo minacciò Kyoya. I tonfa erano rotolati di fianco al letto.

< Non riuscirò mai a dirti che ti amo e mi farò sempre fraintendere. Rendi tumultuosi i miei sentimenti altrimenti addormentati in una stasi peggiore degl’incubi > rifletté.

“Kufufu. Me lo dici ogni notte” disse Mukuro.

Kyoya lo strinse a sua volta.

“Dannato, riesci a parlare pure mentre dormi” brontolò.

Rokudo rise ancora, guardandolo addormentarsi, chiuse gli occhi e si appisolò a sua volta.

 


	27. Cap.27 Don Giovanni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27 cose che hai detto quando mi sono dichiarato.  
> XS.  
> Scritta su Là ci darem la mano di Mozart.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 510.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 10. Da ubriaco, A tira fuori doti canore inaspettate.

Cap.27 Don Giovanni

 

La luce aranciata delle fiamme del camino dava riflessi bronzei alle statue in marmo dei mezzibusti dei vecchi boss mafiosi.

“Non dirmi che il figlio del Nono è capace di ubriacarsi” disse Squalo con tono pungente.

Xanxus alzò lo sguardo dalle iridi color rubino.

“Anche se fosse, feccia?” domandò con voce roca. I suoi occhi erano febbricitanti, aveva le gote accaldate e teneva un bicchiere colmo di liquore in mano.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i lattei denti aguzzi.

“Neh, Levi non lo sa che questa volta non è aranciata?” domandò. “Eh eh” ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Fa raggiunto in testa dal bicchiere, ciò che rimaneva del liquore gl’inumidì i capelli, gocciolando.

“VOOOOIH!” ululò Superbi.

Xanxus gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò selvaggiamente a ridere, i suoi capelli neri ondeggiarono e frusciarono, sfiorando la stoffa rossa del divanetto.

Sopra la sua testa, sulla parete immacolata, era appeso un quadro dalla pesante cornice d’oro; il dipinto rappresentava un puledro nero intento a correre in un deserto dalla finissima sabbia color ocra, illuminata dalla luce lunare.

Squalo dimenò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli argentei.

< Non posso davvero arrabbiarmi. Sono così rare le volte in cui è sinceramente divertito > pensò.

“Là ci daremo la mano. Là mi dirai di sì. Vide, non è lontano, partiam, ben mio, da qui” intonò Xanxus con voce possente.

Squalo si allontanò le ciocche umide dal viso.

“Voi. Non dirmi che quando sei ubriaco intoni l’opera lirica” sussurrò.

< Con inaspettate doti canore. Sei semplicemente sublime, boss > pensò.

“Vieni, mio bel diletto!”. Proseguì Xanxus, ravvivando il fuoco del camino con le sue fiamme dell’ira.

“Sì, questa è proprio una parte del Don Giovanni del teatro” borbottò Squalo.

< Anche se sembra si stia rivolgendo a me > rifletté e le sue gote pallide si tinsero di rosa.

“Vieni, vieni!” lo incalzò Xanxus.

Squalo raggiunse la poltrona e si sedette sul bracciolo, accavallando le gambe affusolate, facendo ondeggiare un piede, stretto da uno stivale nero di pelle.

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?” chiese.

“Sei proprio tardo, spazzatura. Mi sto dichiarando” soffiò Xanxus con voce seducente.

Squalo rabbrividì di piacere.

“Ed hai bisogno di essere ubriaco per farlo?” domandò.

Xanxus gli avvolse il fianco sottile con il braccio.

“Ho bisogno del giusto calore per sciogliermi”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Cangerò la tua sorte” cantò ancora. Vedeva leggermente sfocato per l’alcool ingerito e le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“Andiam, andiam, mio bene, a ristorare le pene d’un innocente amore” gorgheggiò Superbi in duetto.

< Allora, permetti alla mia passione di scioglierti > pensò Squalo. Giocherellò con le piume di pappagallo che decoravano l’eccentrica capigliatura di Xanxus e lo baciò.

Xanxus ricambiò con foga.

Le finestre tremavano, bersagliate dai candidi fiocchi di neve della tempesta che imperversava al di fuori di villa Vongola. Il rumore a cui davano vita era in gran parte coperto dai crepitii delle fiamme, a cui si unirono i mugolii di piacere dei due amanti.

< _Umphf_. Dovrei convincermi ad alzare il gomito più spesso, non è niente male quello che ne ricavo  > si disse Xanxus.

 


	28. Cap.28 La mia regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 cose che hai detto quando ti ho chiesto di sposarmi.  
> Xanxus/Fem!Squalo.  
> Scritta per Il giardino di Efp per I prompt del lunedì.  
> Prompt di SSDV: - Burn honey, burn/let the fire eat away/I never liked the look of this town/burn it down now (Wildfire - Sonata Arctica).

Cap.28 La mia regina

 

“Cosa diamine vuol dire che sposerai Dino, feccia?” ringhiò Xanxus, alzandosi dal letto. Gli scompigliati capelli mori ondeggiarono e una ciocca gli finì davanti a uno degli occhi rossi.

La giovane scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

“Voooi! Cosa ti aspettavi? Sapevi che mi avrebbero promessa a qualcuno prima o poi” borbottò.

Xanxus tirò un pugno a una delle colonne di legno del baldacchino del letto.

“Hai intenzione di obbedire a quell’idiota del mio ‘vecchio’? Hai dimenticato che sei ‘mia’?” ringhiò.

Squalo si allontanò una ciocca dal viso, le divideva a metà il viso.

“Avrete sempre la mia fedeltà, Boss. Però credevo che la vostra fedeltà andasse al Nono e alla sua pace” disse gelida.

Xanxus la raggiunse e le sollevò il mento con la mano, baciandola con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue.

“Honey, ho intenzione di mandare a fuoco questa città se è per averti per me” disse secco.

“Allora bruciala, non mi è piaciuto l’aspetto di questo posto” ribatté la giovane donna.

Xanxus alzò la mano e accese la fiamma dell’ira, che si rifletté nei suoi occhi.

“Però a una condizione”. Aggiunse Superbi. La sua pelle pallida era rischiarata dalla fiamma rossastra, che faceva brillare di riflessi color rubino le sue iridi color perla.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte e aggrottò le sopracciglia doppie e sottili, assottigliò gli occhi.

“Quale, spazzatura?” domandò.

Squalo gli passò la protesi che aveva al posto del braccio sul petto sottile.

“So che un Capitano dei Varia non dovrebbe chiedere niente al suo boss e che una donna dovrebbe…”. Iniziò a dire.

Xanxus digrignò i denti.

“Smettila di sparare cazzate e dimmi a che condizione” ordinò.

Squalo volse lo sguardo e si deterse le labbra sottili, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava rapidamente, facendo ondeggiare i suoi seni pallidi e prosperosi.

“Non farti ammazzare” ordinò.

Xanxus le avvolse i fianchi con un braccio e la strinse a sé, facendola aderire al suo corpo. Il suo petto muscoloso tremava sotto la camicia candida e la sua cravatta solleticò la pelle del collo di Superbi.

“Anche io ho una condizione, allora” disse.

Le gote pallide di Squalo si tinsero di rosa.

“Dimmi” sussurrò.

“Mentre questa città andrà a fuoco per mano mia, tu mi sposerai” ordinò Xanxus.

Squalo ridacchiò.

“Oh, lo voglio” soffiò.

“Perché l’hai presa per una domanda di matrimonio? Era un ordine…” borbottò Xanxus.

“Davvero?” chiese Squalo, baciandogli il naso.

Xanxus sporse il labbro inferiore e sbuffò.

“Sì. Perché tu sei la ‘mia’ regina, non di Dino. È tempo capiscano che io sono il tuo re” disse secco.

“L’unico e solo” rispose la giovane donna. Appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla di lui, facendo ricadere i lunghi capelli argentei sulla casacca scura di lui.

Xanxus la strinse ancor più forte a sé.

“Allora andiamo a dimostrargli che è il sovrano di ogni peccato, boss dei Varia e tuo futuro sposo” disse. La prese in braccio, mentre lei faceva scattare la lama celata nella sua protesi nera.

“Sì, mio re” sussurrò Squalo.


	29. Cap.29 I trust in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus/Lussuria.  
> Day 29 cose che hai detto quando ti ho chiesto di diventare genitori.

Cap.29 I trust in you

 

La porta sbatté, aprendosi all’improvviso, Xanxus abbassò la gamba tesa ed entrò con passo marziale. La sua cravatta nera svettava sulla sua camicia immacolata e i suoi pantaloni, perfettamente stirati, brillavano illuminati dalla fiamma dell’ira tra le sue dita.

“Erik…” disse secco.

Lo scienziato si premette gli occhiali contro il viso, le lenti brillarono nell’oscurità, e alzò il capo. La stanza in penombra era rischiata dalla luce azzurrina degli schermi del computer.

“Sì, Boss?” domandò.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi, le iridi vermiglie gli brillarono di riflessi color rubino, e aggrottò le doppie sopracciglia.

“Io e te cresceremo quei marmocchi che ti hanno portato.

Nessun esperimento, saranno come figli nostri” ordinò.

Lussuria piegò le labbra in un sorriso sardonico.

“Mi stai chiedendo di avere dei figli con te?” chiese.

“Non è una richiesta. Sono nostri e basta” disse Xanxus. Incrociò le braccia al petto e schioccò la lingua sentendo Lussuria fare dei gridolini, roteò gli occhi.

Lussuria lo raggiunse, lo abbracciò e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Così non va” borbottò Xanxus.

Lussuria inarcò un sopracciglio, mentre gli occhiali gli scendevano sul naso.

Xanxus estrasse un rossetto dalla tasca e glielo porse. Lussuria ridacchiò, se lo mise e scoccò un bacio sulla fronte di Xanxus, lasciandogli il segno delle sue labbra.

“Ora va meglio.

Sbrigati, usciamo a comprare le cose che servono ai bambini. Biberon, ciucci, pannolini e tutto il ciarpame.

In fretta, non voglio che il Nono se ne accorga. E togliti il camice, già che ci siamo ti compro qualcosa da metterti.

I bambini si spaventerebbero a vedere loro ‘madre’ vestita da scienziato pazzo” ordinò Xanxus.

Erik ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli verdi, raggiunse i computer e diede l’ordine di mettersi in stand-by.

“Oh, boss, non so cosa farei senza di te” disse. Si sfilò il camice e lo lanciò, quest’ultimo cadde sullo schienale di una delle sedie.

“Verde, lo so che sei lì sotto terra. Esci” ordinò Xanxus.

Si aprì una botola di metallo e Verde fece scivolare fuori la testa.

< Non si può negare sia proprio un vero Vongola volitivo. Quanto bisogna essere sciocchi per pensare che è un trovatello? > pensò lo scienziato.

“Tu occupati del laboratorio mentre non ci siamo. I bambini saranno qui al più presto. Se dovessero arrivare prima del nostro ritorno avverti immediatamente Lù.

Tutto chiaro?” chiese Xanxus, fissandolo nelle lenti degli occhiali.

“Non potevate essere più chiaro di così” rispose Verde. La sua risata si fece via via più attutita mentre ritornava sottoterra e si spense mentre richiudeva la botola.

Xanxus raggiunse un armadietto e lo aprì, recuperò dei tacchi a spillo rosso fiammante, porgendoli a Lussuria.

“Cambiati anche le scarpe. Non posso vederti conciato a quel modo, Feccia” brontolò.

Lussuria allargò le braccia e girò sue stesso, le sue iridi grigie si fecero più scure.

“Oh, Boss, tu mi rendi il peccato più felice di questo pianeta” disse. Prese le scarpe a spillo e se le strinse al petto muscoloso.

“DATTI UNA MOSSA” intimò Xanxus.

< Certo. Tu sei il MIO peccato > pensò.


	30. Cap.30 Chiamarsi per nome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Hayato.  
> Day 30 cose che hai detto la nostra prima volta.

Cap.30 Chiamarsi per nome

 

Il rumore dell’ultima esplosione si stava chetando e le scintille delle luci in cielo si stavano spegnendo.

Hayato incrociò le gambe, guardando Tsuna chiudere la finestra e strinse la cintura del kimono che stava indossando.

< Ho tentato di mettermi qualcosa di più tipico per fargli buona impressione e lui si è vestito come un occidentale per farla con me. Alla fine ci siamo scambiati e ho gli abiti tipici di questa occasione.

Siamo voluti rimanere a casa, invece di andare alla festa > pensò.

Sawada si sedette di fronte a lui e gli sorrise.

“Ti sei divertito?” chiese.

< Sono le uniche esplosioni che possiamo amare entrambi e in cui lui non rischia la vita > pensò.

Gokudera annuì.

“Sono felice di aver rivisto i fuochi d’artificio con voi. Sono stati uno dei motivi che mi hanno fatto comprendere quanto sia importante la vita” ammise.

“Uno?” chiese Tsuna e si piegò in avanti, mettendosi a gattoni.

“Ogni giorno, da quando sono fidanzato con voi, ne scopro uno nuovo” rispose Hayato, gli accarezzò la mano con la propria.

Tsunayoshi intrecciò le sue dita abbronzate con quelle pallide di Hayato.

“Io ne avrei un altro di motivo. Una cosa che volevo chiederti da tanto tempo” sussurrò. Arrossì e deglutì.

< _Iiiih_. Questo dev’essere l’inferno! Non riesco a credere che sto riuscendo finalmente a chiederglielo.

“Quale?” domandò Gokudera, sentendo la gola secca. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e avvertì un fremito all’altezza dello stomaco, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

Tsuna si slacciò la camicia grigia, aveva i capezzoli turgidi. La lasciò ricadere aperta sulle sue spalle sottili, le sue braccia erano muscolose rispetto al corpo.

Fece stendere Gokudera sul pavimento gelido, aprendogli la giacca del kimono di tela nera.

“De-Decimo…” esalò Gokudera, le sue gote pallide si tinsero di rosa.

Tsuna gli appoggiò la mano sulla testa, bloccandogliela sul pavimento di legno, infilandogli le dita minute tra i morbidi capelli argentei. Lo baciò, intrecciando le loro lingue, premendo con forza le sue labbra contro quelle di Hayato.

Gokudera si lasciò sfuggire dei gorgoglii di piacere.

“Ti va… di avere la prima volta con me?” chiese Tsuna.

“N-non la vorrei con nessun altro…” esalò Gokudera.

“Però…” disse Tsuna. Gli posò un altro bacio rapido sulle labbra e Hayato socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi erano liquide dietro le lenti a contatto e le sue pupille dilatate.

“Però?” chiese con un filo di voce.

“Per questa volta, solo per questa volta, Gokudera-kun… Hayato…”. Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro. “Ti prego, chiamiamoci per nome” implorò.

< Non voglio scopra il mio difetto di pronuncia, ma non posso rovinare il momento più bello della mia vita. Non posso ferirlo… > pensò Hayato.

Giocherellò con la propria cintura e la slacciò lentamente, passando gl’indici sulla superficie, dicendo: “Sì, _Tssssunayòssshi_ ”.

Tsuna sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Lo sapevo che eri un adorabile angelo caduto. Il ‘mio’ angelo caduto” sussurrò.

Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con rinnovata passione, Gokudera ricambiò con slancio.

< Non gli è dispiaciuto! Anche se sibilo! > pensò.


End file.
